We'll Be Lucky If We Ever See The Sun
by Dare to be Something More
Summary: 100 delinquents get sent to Earth to save humanity, but they may not want to. Disclaimer I do not own The 100 (The CW and Kass Morgan), or the Maze Runner (James Dashner).
1. Promise

Minho Eion Komorebi is sarcastic, passionate, wise beyond his years, a natural leader, and a confident person. Something his mother knew from the moment he was born will either make him a great leader, or will get him in trouble. The latter is what she's afraid of, and her fears come true when her husband comes home with solemn news. Minho and his friends got arrested for assault and/or illegal drinking. Two of them, Albert 'Alby' Stein and Ben Smith were over the age of 18 and floated on spot. While Minho, Thomas Hiraeth, and Isaac 'Newt' Ephemeral will get to rot in a cell until they are 18 where they will get tried for their crime and likely will be convicted which will result in death.

Newt is 12 month shy from his expiration date since he just turned 17, and Minho is 19 months shy from 18, and Thomas is the youngest with 26 more months to go until he is an adult.

Mrs. Komorebi wants to save her son, but sadly there is nothing she can do about it that wont result in death. She sighs in resignation, wiping a single tear from her eye, before going to calm down her husband. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, and Mr. Komorebi is passionate, a leader, impulsive, and dependable. She can't afford to lose both men in her life, because then she will have nothing to live for. The only thing now is to pray for a miracle. 

Minho is pacing his cell and running a hand through is spiky black hair. His coal black eyes are narrowed in concentration as he tries to figure out what's going on. He knows of three delinquents either 18 or about to turn 18, like his friend Newt, yet none of them have been taken to trial and floated. Which means the Ark either forgot (which he doubts) or they are up to something. Minho is leaning toward the latter, but he has no idea what they are up to.

"Minho would you stop. Your making me antsy, and you may ruin your perfect hair." Thomas sighs from the top bunk, which happens to be Minho's bed.

Minho smirks, "Nah, my hair is still perfect because I have skill, you on the other hand…" Minho trials off while staring at Thomas's shaggy brown hair.

Thomas runs a hand through his hair, it's futile and he knows it. Thomas sighs and jumps off the bed. "What's got you pacing like a caged animal?" Thomas asks.

Minho raises and eyebrow, "We are caged animals. Getting ready for slaughter."

Thomas looks disgusted by Minho's analogy.

Minho smirks at Thomas's face, "I'm just curious why none of us have been sent to slaughter, two of us are 18 and one's about to be 18."

Thomas shrugs. Knowing this is about Newt impending birthday.

Minho is about to say more when a British accent filters through their bars, "If you two shanks look out to the left you may get an answer to your question."

Minho rushes to the bars, ignoring Newt's sarcasm. Thomas asks, "What's going on?" as he tries to pear around Minho.

"Slim it." Minho hisses.

Thomas huffs in annoyance and is about to protest when their door slides open and Minho is pushed back.

"Face the wall with your hands up." The guard says, a nurse hot on his heels.

Thomas does as he is told, but he sees Minho sizing the guard up.

"Face the wall." The guard repeats.

Minho ignores him, "We're not 18, you can't take us yet." Minho states.

"Face the wall." The guard says, his voice full of warning.

"No." Minho says.

The guard hits Minho, and electricity courses through Minho, causing him to fall to the ground convulsing.

Thomas is about to help when the guard walks over to him and restrains him, the nurse walks over and straps a metal wristband on his right wrist. Thomas struggles, but it's useless the band is stuck to his wrist piercing his skin, causing a moment of pain.

"What is this? " Thomas demands. He stopped struggling and is now staring at his wrist. The guard and nurse leave him for a moment to put the wristband on Minho, but as soon as the nurse leans down Minho punches him in the face and makes a run for it. The guard is hot on his heels, and the nurse is tending to a broken nose.

Thomas peaks out the door, he sees other kids being rounded up, with metal wristbands on their right wrist, and he sees guards chasing Minho down the hall. Minho is the fasted person Thomas knows, but with no place to go, Minho can only run so far.

Thomas sees Minho get cut off by another guard, Minho fights back but eventually he is overpowered when two more guard step in and put a wristband on his wrist and a sedative in his neck. Thomas watches as the guards all but drag Minho toward him, and then the nurse comes out and grabs Thomas by the arm and roughly leads him down the hall.

"He's a bloody idiot." Thomas hears, he turns to see Newt's blue eyes staring back at him. They are both being lead down the hall and to what Thomas's thinks is their untimely death.

Then they are put in a metal tin can, and Minho is dropped unceremoniously in the seat to Thomas's left while Newt sits to Thomas's right.

"That went well." Minho slurs.

Thomas sighs and helps buckle him in since Minho has seemed to lose control of his arms and legs.

Minho smirks at Thomas, "Thanks." He slurs.

After another 30 minutes the metal box is full of delinquents, and a stowaway. 101 people are crammed into the box, which they later find is a Dropship that will bring them to Earth. Chancellor Jaha basically tells them he is sending them to their death in hopes they might make it and discover Earth is viable.

Minho tunes Jaha and the screaming delinquents out as he tries to brace for their flight in a ship that is 97 years old. What could go wrong?

Minho looks to his right and sees Thomas wide eyed with fear, and Newt looks like he's asleep.

Then all hell breaks lose when the Dropship is sent to Earth.

 **A/N I shouldn't be writing this since I'm not updating any of my other stories nor do I have any chapters ready for them.**

 **But this thought wouldn't leave my head, a crossover between The 100 and The Maze Runner trilogy with some of the boys from the Maze living on the Ark and being part of The 100. Basically it's a story about the 100 with characters from The Maze Runner.**

 **Please let me know what you think! And if you have any suggestions for my other The 100/TMR crossover please let me know!**

Until next time (which is hopefully soon)!


	2. Radioactive

The decent was disastrous, three delinquents took their seatbelts off to feel weightless, and then they hit Earth's atmosphere and two die by the time the Dropship hits the ground. And all contact with the Ark seemed to be cut off once they hit the atmosphere.

Minho looks at the blank screen and sighs, "I thought we were suppose to get some sort of help."

Newt snorts. "Stop being such a baby, the atmosphere probably caused this radio silence."

Minho ignores the jab to go see what all the commotion is about, and he hears stuff like 'sibling' being mentioned as he walks toward the crowd. Minho finds a boy with chubby cheeks and curly dark brown hair, Minho pulls the boy around to face him. The boy stumbles from the unexpected force of Minho's arm and Thomas catches him.

"Sheesh Minho, you don't have to be so rough." Thomas says as he steadies the boy.

Minho rolls his eyes and look to Newt who smirks, "Yeah Minho, he looks like he was about to klunk himself."

"Slim it." Minho says.

The boy looks terrified as the three older boys surround him, and confused about their weird language.

"Hi, I'm Thomas. We were wondering what all the commotion is about." Thomas says.

The boy looks over his shoulder before responding, "The guy in the guard outfit is a stowaway, he for his sister. And I'm Chuck." Minho follows his gaze and pinpoints the two people Chuck mentioned.

"Thanks Chuck!" Thomas says.

Then Minho begins to push himself to through to get a better view, with Thomas and Newt hot on his heels. When the Dropship opens sunlight comes though, causing Minho to momentarily stop to let his eyes adjust. Once his eyes adjust he gets his first glimpse of Earth. Minho can sense the awe from everyone around him.

Then a girl jumps out and screams, causing the rest of the delinquents to stream out.

Minho looks over his shoulder about to make a wry comment when he sees Thomas's mouth hanging open as he stares ahead. Minho looks toward Newt and sees him snickering besides Thomas, Minho follows Thomas's gaze and it land on the first girl who ever set foot on Earth in the past 97 years. She's beautiful, with green eyes, a lithe body, naturally tan skin, and an air of innocence and curiosity.

Minho smirks, "Thomas close your mouth or you'll catch flies, and I'm sure Teresa wouldn't like that."

At the mention of his girlfriends name Thomas snaps his jaw close and glares at Minho.

Newt steps in before his best friends start bickering, "Minho you can't blame him, she's gorgeous and so is her brother." 

Both boys' roll their eyes at Newt.

After a day of anarchy, and staying under the radar Minho finds himself restless. He knows Newt is feeling the same, but Newt is better at hiding it, and Thomas bides his time by watching their sorry excuse for a camp to keep from thinking.

"They are taking their bracelets off." Thomas says.

Newt shrugs, "They probably want the Ark to think we are dead so they don't come down after us."

"But then they'll die." Thomas says.

"Which means Bellamy's got something to hide." Minho says, narrowing his eyes as he observes their self proclaimed leader.

"The question is what. And I'm betting it has to do with how he got on the Dropship." Newt adds.

Minho and Newt look to Thomas for any input, but they find him staring at the girl from earlier, Octavia, who just happens to be Bellamy's little sister.

"It's been what, 10 hours? Since we arrived on Earth, and you already forgot about your girlfriend." Newt says.

Thomas sighs, "I haven't seen her since we got locked up 11 months ago."

"But you two are 'meant for each other'." Minho says, quoting Thomas.

"Do you think Clarke will stay?" Thomas asks, changing the question.

Newt looks curiously at Thomas, "What makes you ask that?"

"Besides ignoring your guilt of desiring after another girl." Minho quips, earning him a glare from Thomas.

Thomas turns to Newt, "There is no class system down here, and everyone hates her. Plus there is an obvious divide, only a few people backing Clarke and a few Bellamy, the rest of them are waiting to see who will win."

"Who are you backing?" Newt asks.

Thomas sighs.

"Bellamy." Minho answers.

Both boys look at Minho, and he shrugs, "He's loyal, why else would he send himself to certain death. And he is one of us. He grew up fighting for his life, and his sisters. He didn't have a silver spoon in his mouth like Clarke. But Clarke is useful and smart; she was going to be a doctor. I like her, I don't know what she did to get here, but it shows she knows the Ark isn't going to cut it. I just don't think she understands us, she didn't grow up like we did. And she's adamant about contacting the Ark and going to Mt. Weather. The Ark never did anything for us, we shouldn't trust them, yet she trusts them unyieldingly."

Newt and Thomas both look shocked. Minho is slightly offended, "It's not like I spent my day staring at Octavia when I have a girlfriend back on the Ark."

Minho watches Thomas's eyes narrow and he exhales loudly through his nose.

Newt throws his hands up at his friends' antics. "Will you two stop bickering like an old married couple!"

Minho smirks while Thomas goes beet red. "Nah, I'm out of Thomas's league." Minho remarks.

 **A/N Sorry for the lack of anything substantial, I'm trying to stick to the storyline to the best of my ability (it's been a while since I watched season 1 of The 100) while fitting in Minho, Thomas, and Newt. Please let me know if I'm writing the characters right, and leave suggestions for improvement.**

 **If anyone's reading 100 Give or Take a Few I just wanted you to know that I haven't given up on it, I'm just lacking inspiration.**

 **p.s. I only read through this once because I was in a rush to upload this before work. Feel free to leave and constructive criticism.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Can't Pretend

Minho wakes up to the sound of fighting, he blinks a couple of times to get his bearings and realizes he's in the Dropship lying across some of the seats. When he sits up he groans from the pain in his neck after sleeping at an awkward angle. Minho gets up and notices the sun hasn't even risen yet. He sighs and rubs his face before standing and stretching. He looks around and sees Thomas, Newt, and a couple of the other delinquents asleep in the Dropship. Including the kid form yesterday, Chuck, who seems to have taken a liking to Thomas.

Minho steps out of the Dropship and sees the top of the trees burn red, and the sky above them is dark purple and gradually turns into black with the stars burning their way through the darkness. The stars are even beautiful from the ground, and the moon seems even more intimidating. Minho feels small from where he stands, thinking about how much the universe doesn't care. Then he is pulled from his depressing thoughts as his stomach growls, reminding him he has eaten since he was on the Ark.

'Wow' Minho thinks, he was just on the Ark yesterday but it feels like a lifetime ago.

Minho turns around when he hears someone yawn, and he sees Thomas dragging his feet and rubbing his eyes. Minho was always an early riser, and Thomas picked that up from him after spending almost a year sharing a cell.

Minho yawns and then says, "Thanks shuck face, now you have me yawning."

Thomas smiles, "You deserve it, after waking me up. Why are you up this early anyway? This is early, even for you."

"I heard some yelling. And you should be used to it by now." Minho answers. Minho turns away from Thomas and scans the tree line, looking for the source of the sound.

But it's silent, only the noises from the forest can be heard.

Minho feels rather then sees Thomas step up next to him. "Maybe you heard something, I don't see anything."

"It was off in the distance. Thomas we are surrounded by murders, rapists, thief's, these people aren't our friends." Minho says.

Thomas looks at Minho, "Don't forget how we got here."

Minho clenches his jaw, "Trust me, that memory has been seared into my brain."

Thomas was about to comment, but then he sees some figures walking out of the trees. Thomas swats at Minho's arm and hisses, "Do you see that?"

"Yes, I'm not blind." Minho whisper-yells back.

Minho recognizes the figures as Bellamy, Murphy, some other lackey he can't remember the name of, and Wells Jaha.

"What's Jaha's kid doing with them?" Thomas asks.

Minho glares at Thomas, "How would I know?"

"I don't know, it was more of a rhetorical question." Thomas says.

Minho looks and sees Well's rubbing his right wrist, and Bellamy is carrying a wristband.

Minho was about to grab Thomas so they could go in unnoticed when Murphy zeros in on them.

"What are you two doing up?" He demands.

Minho glances at Bellamy quickly, and sees that his shoulders are slumped like he's carrying the weight of the world, and his eyes are harden from whatever it is he did to get down here. Bellamy might be the oldest one here, but he's still young and has no idea how to help these people.

Minho looks back at Murphy and sees him sneering as Thomas tries to stutter out an excuse. Minho steps in to save Thomas, he puts on his signature smirk and says, "We were just enjoying our first sunrise. Is there a problem?" Minho tacks on the last part, wanting to know how far Murphy will go.

Minho sees Well's out of the corner of his eye, Wells is smart and he knows that Minho is baiting Murphy.

Murphy was about to respond but Bellamy steps in, "Whatever the hell you want." He then walks away, not to the Dropship but the forest. Murphy glares at Minho before he leaves, and he roughly pushes past Wells.

Wells looks at between Minho and Thomas, before his eyes land on Thomas and he warns, "Be careful." Then Wells walks off.

"Uh-" Thomas says not really knowing what to make of the situation that just unfolded.

Minho turns to Thomas and says, "I need to clear my head, want to come?"

Thomas's eyes widen comically, "What? After we just learned that they are forcefully taking off wristbands. Not to mention we don't know what's out there. Are you crazy?"

"Not really. But there's not much we can do here, and the only way to learn what's out there is by going out there. So are you coming or what?" Minho says.

"What about Newt?" Thomas asks.

Minho sighs, the thought of what happened to Newt makes him angry but he quickly shakes himself out of it. "Newt sleeps like the dead, we'll probably get back before he wakes up."

"Fine, but it's been awhile since we ran so take it slow." Thomas says.

Minho smirks at Thomas before he takes off running.

"That's what I'm worried about." Thomas mumbles to himself as he struggles to keep up.

 **-Line Break-**

It's late in the morning and Minho, Newt, and Thomas are leaning against the Dropship complaining to each other how much they miss food, when Murphy comes up to them.

"What?" Minho asks, his tone flat and missing it's usual sarcasm. But he's too hungry to care.

"You three are coming with me." Murphy says.

Before Minho could make the situation worse Newt starts talking, "Why?"

"The princess want to go save someone, and Bellamy wants to see who we are up against." Murphy answers.

When Newt stands up to help Minho and Thomas do as well, just to avoid another argument.

Murphy watches the way Newt walks to him and he says, "Actually we only want these two." Murphy gestures to Minho and Thomas as he says that.

Minho bristles at Murphy, not liking what he's insinuating. While Thomas just looks at Newt to make sure he's okay, and Newt looks offended.

Before Minho could defend his friend, with Thomas to back him up, Newt says, "Okay."

Murphy smirks, and then walks off to Bellamy, Clarke, Wells, and Finn.

"You okay?" Thomas asks.

"Of course, I'm not going to let a bloody idiot like him get to me." Newt says, looking calm as ever.

Minho isn't to sure, but he doesn't want to be on Bellamy or Clarkes bad side, so instead of pressing the issue he grabs Thomas's bicep and drags him over to where Murphy is.

Bellamy nods at them before turning to Clarke, "Lead the way princess."

Clarke rolls her eyes at the nickname but doesn't comment, and Finn takes the lead.

 **-Line Break-**

Minho doesn't know how long they've been walking for but the group eventually splits up and he ends up with Bellamy, Murphy, and Wells while Thomas goes with Finn and Clarke.

Then they here Clarke yell and take off in that direction, and Minho learns that he is faster then the other boys.

Minho makes it there first and sees Clarke, Finn, and Thomas all string at a half naked boy hanging from a tree. Jasper, Minho remembers. There is a poultice over where the spear must have gone through and Jasper is unconscious.

"Well what are you waiting for, go get him." Bellamy says.

Clarke turns around to glare at him before she makes her way to Jasper. Bellamy, Wells, and Finn follow her, while Murphy, Thomas, and Minho stay near the trees and look for whoever did this.

Then they here Clarke scream and turn around to see her hanging over a pit, the only thing keeping her from falling is Bellamy's grip on her arm.

"He's not going to do it." Minho whispers, Thomas doesn't take his eyes of the scene in front of him but Murphy turns to Minho and asks, "What makes you so sure."

Minho looks at Murphy once he sees Bellamy pull Clarke to safety.

"Told you so." Minho quips.

Then a gigantic cat appears out of nowhere, something in the back of Minho's mind says 'cougar' from a old biology lesson, it's black and is about to get Bellamy when they hear a gun go off.

Bellamy shot the cougar and now it's dead at his feet, Finn prods it before confirming it's dead.

Minho and Bellamy carry the cat back while Thomas and Wells carry Jasper, Finn leads the way with Clarke at his side and Murphy just chastises Wells.

Once they get back to the Dropship everyone cheers, Jaspers back and there's food.

While Minho and Bellamy give the cougar to a few other delinquents Minho sees Octavia run to Thomas, Jasper, Wells, Clarke, and Finn. Another boy, Monty, is hot on her heels. Minho sees Thomas turn bright pink, and it's not from the walk back.

Minho turns back to the task at hand, and then his shoulders and back scream in relief once the 200+ pound cat is lifted from his shoulders. Minho rolls his shoulders and rubs his neck to loosen some of the tension, while Bellamy gives out orders.

Before Minho could go over to help Thomas and Well's carrying Jasper into the Dropship Bellamy stops him.

"Minho Right?" Bellamy asks.

Minho nods, not really sure what to expect.

"Thanks." Bellamy says.

He doesn't know how to take that, but before he could ask Bellamy is off to help the cat. Minho turns around and heads to the Dropship where Newt is waiting.

Minho tells Newt about what happened why they were away as they hear Jasper scream. Thomas comes down an hour later, he has some blood on his hands and pants.

"She thinks he'll make it if his fever breaks, but until then she's not sure. And there's not much she can do for him." Thomas says, he looks haunted by what he just saw.

Minho says, "I think there's a river pretty close to here, lets go get you cleaned up."

Newt nods in affirmation and the boys walk away from the Dropship.

After two hours they come back, and Thomas is looking a bit more at peace. Chuck runs up to them and says, "The foods ready, all you need to do is give Bellamy your wristband." Chuck looks ecstatic, his cheeks are rosy with some food on them, and he is practically beaming at them.

"What?" Minho asks.

Chuck starts repeating what he says when Minho interrupts him, "I mean the wristbands. The people who don't give them don't get food?"

"So far nobody but Clarke and Finn have refused. But they both got food." Chuck explains.

Then he looks at Thomas, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Thomas answers.

Before Chuck could start talking Newt says, "Thanks Chuck."

Minho, Newt, and Thomas walk off, leaving a very confused Chuck in their wake.

"Should we give him our wristband?" Thomas asked.

Minho looks down at the silver band around his wrist, he doesn't want his family to think he's dead.

Minho looks up when Newt starts speaking, "No. Something very wrong had to happen for the Ark to send us down here. They wouldn't waist their _precious_ resources on a bunch of delinquents."

Thomas nods his head in agreement. "Yeah, plus I don't want my parents to think I'm dead."

"Or Teresa." Minho adds.

 **A/Please let me know what you guys think!**

 **And if there is anything from either the show or books/movies that you want include please let me know.**

 **Also I was in a rush to post this, so I didn't put that much time into editing. Please leave constructive criticism if there are any mistakes.**

 **Until next time (which probably will be sometime next week)!**


	4. Demons

Minho is rudely awaken by the feeling of a hand over his mouth and a hand shaking his shoulder.

Minho surprises the person by sitting up suddenly and using his weight to throw the person off of him. Minho hears a thud as he gets up to fight or run.

"Minho! It's me, Atom. Bellamy sent me in here to get you." Atom hisses.

Minho looks around the Dropship, and miraculously no one woke up. Minho looks forward to see Atom standing while rubbing his shoulder.

Minho rubs the back of his neck, "Sorry." He whispers.

Atom motions for him to follow, and they carefully navigate their way out of the Dropship, avoiding the sleeping figures of the delinquents.

Once outside Minho notices it's even earlier then it was the day before. He sees Bellamy and some other boys standing at the tree line. Atom walks over to them and Minho quietly follows, curious to see what this is about.

Bellamy turns to face Minho and smirks, "We were wondering if you wanted to join us, were going hunting."

Minho looks around, and notices all of the boys are either 17 or about to turn 18, and they are all big. Minho thinks he could take most of them out if it was one on one, but if they were to gang up on him he wouldn't stand a chance.

"What's the catch?" Minho asks.

"No catch. Yesterday I noticed how fast you are, and you look pretty strong." Bellamy states.

Minho looks at the boys wrists and notices all of them got rid of theirs. "So you aren't going to gang up on me and take my wristband." Minho asks, preparing to run if things go south.

Bellamy looks at Minho's wrist for a second and says, "Not yet."

Minho can respect his honesty, even if it makes him want to tell him he is stupid for thinking this will do any good. "Fine, but how do we kill what we catch?"

Miller hands him a crudely made spear and says, "Don't break it."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Minho retorts.

 **-Line Break-**

"What is that?" Minho asks, wiping the sweat from his brow before pointing to the cloud of fog coming toward them.

"I don't know, but lets not stay here to find out." Miller says.

A few of the boys panic and take off in different directions. Minho ends up with Miller, they are hiding in a cluster of rocks.

Minho lets out a sigh of relief, and then they hear a scream. Minho peaks out and sees Atom, his skin looks as if he was burned, and Atom is trying to find cover. Minho rushes out to help him but he feels the burning sensation and Miller pulls him back in. Miller pours his water bottle over Minho, and relief soon follows.

"Thanks." Minho croaks. He looks down at his skin and see's it's a light pink as if he were sunburnt, a word of the past and it will now it has become part of their vocabulary once agian.

Miller gives Minho a tight smile.

Minho looks at Atom withering in pain on the ground screaming for help.

"There's got to be something we can do to help him." Minho says desperately.

Miller shakes his head sadly, "Not if we want to end up like him."

Minho glances at Atom once more before turning away, giving him what respect he could offer at this moment.

Soon Atom's screams for help turn to screams of death, he is begging for someone to kill him. Minho watches as Miller closes his eyes and clutch his spear, Minho understands the feeling of uselessness he just wants to run and never stop.

Minho peaks out and sees Atom, he can't seem to move nor see, and his voice has gone horse with the screams of pain. He rasps, begging for relief, for death.

Minho grips his spear thinking about it, about giving him the relief he so desperately craves, but a small part of him thinks Atom can be saved by Clarke or the Ark if the can ever get in contact with them.

"It's clear." Minho whispers, afraid to disrupt the atmosphere.

Miller opens his eyes, and they are blood shot from the inner turmoil he is going through, and looks at Minho. They both brace themselves before leaving their shelter.

Atom is lying on his back, his sightless eyes staring at the endless sky, his chest heaving for every breath, his throat rasping every time air enters and exits, and he keeps begging, "Please kill me, please."

Minho looks at Miller, and notices the haunted expression on his face, they were probably close while on the ground. Minho kneels next to Atom and looks for a place to offer a comforting touch, but no such place exists on Atom's body. Minho settles for gently placing his hand on the crown of Atom's head, the hair seemed to offer a minuscule amount of protection.

Atom's unseeing eyes look in the direction of Minho, and he asks, "Bellamy? Octavia? Miller? Please kill me, please."

Tears trail down Atom's scorched face.

"It's Minho. Don't worry we are going to get Clarke and she's going to fix you up." Minho says, his tone soothing.

"Just end it, please." Atom begs.

Minho looks up at Miller and see's Miller stare at Atom, not knowing what to do.

"I'm going to go get Clarke, I'll be right back." Minho says, he pats Atom's hair like how his father use to do when he was little.

"No, please no. Please just end it, please." Atom is sobbing by this point. His tone is desperate.

Miller finally kneels next to Atom, on the side opposite of Minho, "It's going to be fine. Don't worry."

Atom's unfocused eyes move from Minho's direction to Miller, "Miller, please. I can't-please."

Miller says, "Don't worry I'm going to go get Bellamy, he'll know what to do."

Miller and Minho are grasping at straws here, trying in vain to comfort Atom, holding on to the futile hope that he can be saved.

Then Bellamy and a girl appear and Bellamy focuses on Atom, "Atom?" Bellamy whispers, his voice holding no strength.

"Bellamy?" Atom asks.

Bellamy places a hand on Minho's shoulder and Minho gets up, Bellamy falls to his knees as he grasps Atom's shoulder. Atom doesn't seem to feel it.

"It's me." Bellamy answers.

"Please kill me." Atom croaks.

"Someone get Clarke!" Bellamy yells, and Miller hops to his feet.

Miller's about to take off when Clarke suddenly bursts through to their little clearing, Wells and Finn are hot on her heels.

She takes in the scene in front of her and walks over to Bellamy. All the emotions on her face are sealed behind a mask the moment she saw Atom.

"Bell-please. Please end it." Atom begs, his voice barely loud enough to hear.

Bellamy looks at Clarke, the hope in his eyes makes Minho want to go back in time and stop himself from getting arrested.

"Clarke's here, she's going to help." Bellamy says.

"Please, please kill me." Atom begs, thought the gasps of breath.

Clarke takes Bellamy's knife, and then starts humming while gently stroking Atom's hair, she places the knife next to his neck and in a swift motion it enters his neck before being wrenched out. Atom chokes on his blood momentarily before finally finding peace.

Minho's respect for Clarke grows, and he can tell that everyone else feels the same.

 **-Line Break-**

Miller and Bellamy carry Atom's body back to camp, and once there Well's begins digging a grave with the rest. Miller and Bellamy help.

Minho looks around and notices it's a wasteland, nobody's around.

"There probably in the Dropship, waiting the fog out." Finn says, walking up to the Dropship to let the others know it's safe.

Minho really wants to see Newt and Thomas, they are the only thing he has left from home and he needs them to be okay.

Newt is one of the first ones out, and he immediately zeros in on Minho. "What happened?" Newt asks.

Minho looks over his shoulder at Atom's body and Newt prods no more. Then Thomas shows up out of nowhere, looking a little worse for wear but alive. Minho asks, "What happened?" If Thomas notices the wavier in Minho's voice he doesn't say anything.

"Murphy tried to kill Jasper, the delinquents were going stir crazy at the sound of his screams of pain. Newt, Monty, Octavia, and I barricaded ourselves in their to make sure nothing happened to him." Thomas explains.

The three boys try to ignore Octavia's screams of anguish.

 **-Line Break-**

Minho can't sleep, so he lays next to one of the dying fires and stares at the stars, wishing he could kill whoever thought it would be a good idea to arrest kids and then send them down to Earth to die. He's starting to think the Ark never coming down is a good idea.

Newt and Thomas come out and sit next to him.

"I want it off." Minho says.

"What?" Thomas asks.

Newt just gives Minho a knowing look.

"The wristband, I want it off. I want the Ark to suffer whatever it's going through. They sent us down here to die, by radiation, starvation, dehydration, each other, they don't care they just wanted to see if we could survive so they could come down early. We are nothing but involuntary lab rats, sent down here so the Ark could sit up in space safely and slowly pick off those who can't defend themselves. They deserve to die. All of humanity deserves to die for all I care. We caused all this, we should be punished for it." Minho says. By the end of his rant his chest is heaving, and he feels the need to hit something.

Thomas sits quietly, thinking about Minho's words.

But Newt speaks up, "It took me a while to realize this, but humanity is worth saving. _Our_ lives or worth it. _Your_ life is worth it. _My_ life is worth it."

 **A/N I know this didn't follow the episode very much, but I feel like Atom's death was overlooked. It was when we began to realize how young the delinquents are, and how innocent they can be. Including Bellamy, he had hope that he could save his sister and every one else but then he lost someone he was close to. Clarke lost her innocence the day her dad died, but anything remaining died with Atom. The kids with Atom all had to grow up that day, their hope that they could be saved was crushed.**

 **I'm going to stop now before I write a whole paper about the moral ambiguity of this amazing show.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time (This is definitely the last update of the weekend, I have homework :( and finals are coming up).**


	5. Paralyzed

Yesterday may have been terrible but what has unfolded in the evening that has yet to be discovered is unfathomable.

Minho, Newt, and Thomas are sitting around the outskirts of the delinquents 'camp' when the delinquents start to mob together, with Murphy at their center getting jostled around.

Minho glances over and says, "It's probably Murphy just causing trouble like usual."

Minho glances to his right where he sees Thomas shrug and Newt focus on the crowd.

"I don't think Murphy is the cause of this, I think they are attacking him." Newt says.

Thomas looks between Newt and the crowd before saying, "Yeah, and Bellamy isn't doing much about it."

Minho looks over, "Well lets go see."

The boys make it over to the crowd when Chuck runs up to Thomas, "Wells fingers were found dead with a knife beside him, they think it's Murphy's knife."

"So it's not grounders. Now what?" Minho asks.

Chuck glances nervously between Thomas and Minho, before focusing on Thomas and saying. "They want justice."

Newt grabs Minho's shoulder and gestures to the frenzied children around them, "They want blood."

They chant 'float' and soon some of them have Murphy surrounded while someone ties a noose.

Then Clarke starts arguing and Bellamy hangs Murphy.

Thomas begins yelling, "This is exactly what the Ark would have done!"

Minho pushes his way past people with Newt following him and apologizing for "his shuck faced friend".

Minho might hate murphy but he doesn't deserve to die like this, and he's about to grab him when a little girl with dirty blonde hair omits to killing Wells.

Minho stops in shock causing Newt to run into his back, Newt mumble something about a 'shuck faced idiot' before both boys spring into action and help Murphy down while Bellamy and Clarke argue.

Finn grabs Charlotte and says, "Maybe we should take this some place more private."

Bellamy just storms off grabbing Charlotte along the way, Clarke rolls her eyes but follows him anyway, and Finn obediently follows Clarke.

Minho rips the noose off of Murphy as Murphy claws his neck as he gulps air. Newt and Minho help Murphy to the ground before they look over to the tent where Bellamy, Charlotte, Clarke, and Finn are.

Newt takes off toward the tent and Minho was about to follow when Murphy wheezes out "Thanks."

Minho shakes his head and looks for Thomas, he finds him trying to calm down Chuck who appears to be crying.

Minho goes after Newt, making sure to glare at everyone he passes.

Bellamy storms out with Newt following behind him, Minho heads over to Newt while Bellamy goes to talk to Murphy.

"Apparently Clarke condemned Murphy the moment Jasper and Octavia brought the knife. It was a poor decision, but she did just lose someone close to her. And now there will be no punishment since Charlotte is just a kid." Newt explains.

Minho sees movement in his the corner of his eye and he turns his head slightly, and sees three figures escaping to the forest.

"Well there they go." Minho says.

"Idiots." Newt murmurs.

"Aren't we all." Minho says.

Then Thomas walks over, "What the hell is going on?"

Minho snorts, "Not much."

Thomas deadpans.

Newt clears his throat, causing the two boys to look at him, "We may no longer be in space anymore, but we still carry the shackles from our existence up there."

"How can a little girl just kill a man?" Thomas asks, his face filled with disbelief.

Minho looks over his shoulder and sees Murphy and Bellamy arguing, "Well that can't end well." Minho states, and the other two look over.

Then Bellamy turns and heads for the tent when Murphy strikes, or is about to when Minho runs over and blocks the hit.

Murphy might be on the scrawny side but he packs a punch, which Minho soon learns when he is on his but nursing a bruised shoulder.

Bellamy turns around when he feels Minho breeze by him, and he discovers Minho on the ground holding his shoulder and Murphy holding his right fist mumbling curse words.

"What the-?!" Thomas yells. Newt just looks amused and slightly concerned.

"That was not my intention." Minho says as he stands up. He walks over to his friends and they watch the rest of Murphy's meltdown.

Jasper says, "Whoa, whoa-" before he could finish whatever he says Murphy sucker punches him. Bellamy catches Jasper before he could fall, and Murphy uses the distraction to storm the tent.

"What-where are they!" He demands.

Bellamy leaves Jasper as he goes over to the tent and begins swearing at Clarke.

"See this is why she wouldn't make a good leader, she lets her emotions cloud her judgment. And she lets her bias cloud her logic." Minho says.

Newt rolls his eyes, "We get it you don't like Clarke, but would you slim it! We have more important things to worry about like the gang Murphy is forming to track down Clarke. And the wall that needs to be built to protect us form the grounders, who don't like us in their territory."

"Not to mention a bloodthirsty 12 year old." Minho remarks.

Newt throws his hands up in exasperation, "I give up!"

Bellamy walks over to them, "I need your help."

"Us?" Thomas asks.

"No the guy standing behind you." Bellamy deadpans.

Thomas being the gullible guy he is, looks over his shoulder and sees no one.

"Actually I was talking to Minho, but you two can help as well. We need to get to Charlotte before Murphy does, or he will kill her." Bellamy says.

Miller walks over to them and Bellamy looks around the camp, the delinquents are all sitting idle probably in shock from everything that happened today. Bellamy nods at Miller and Miller yells instructions at everyone.

Bellamy grabs one of the crudely make spears and puts his gun in his waistband, "Lets go."

Thomas and Minho look at Newt who nods at them, and they follow Bellamy into the forest.

 **-Line Break-**

It takes hours, and it's nightfall by they time they find Charlotte.

Thomas stops and asks, "What's that?"

Minho squints and sees a figure, "Maybe a grounder."

But Bellamy recognizes her, "Charlotte!" He calls.

She turns to face them, her face falls when she sees it's them.

"Charlotte, come with us." Bellamy says.

Charlotte looks torn for a second before saying, "I can't." Then she begins yelling, "MURPHY!" at the top of her lungs.

Bellamy makes a grab for her but she dashes out of the way, luckily she runs right toward Thomas who grabs her shoulders.

Bellamy kneels in front of Charlotte, "We are going to help, just come with us."

A few tears leak out of her eyes, as she shakes her head 'no'. She starts yelling for Murphy; Bellamy takes her from Thomas and begins dragging her back to camp with Minho and Thomas on his heels. They stop by a cliff when they hear Murphy and his gang, they are quiet when Charlotte escapes from Bellamy's hold and yells for Murphy.

Murphy shows up. "Just give her up, she deserves it for what she did to Jaha."

Bellamy pushes Charlotte behind him and says, "No."

Minho turns when he hears some noise, hoping it's not grounders, but it's just Clarke and Finn.

"No, you aren't taking her." Clarke says.

Murphy rolls his eyes and says, "Get of your tall horse princess, you were ready to kill me, and I'm totally innocent in the death of your boy friend."

"Just let me go with him." Charlotte protests.

Everyone ignores her and then Murphy grabs Clarke and presses a knife to her throat. Finn makes a move forward but is stopped by the boys with Murphy.

"Don't kill her!" Charlotte protests.

Clarke's eyes are wide with fear, but she is determined to not give in to Murphy.

"Then come with me." Murphy says.

"No!" Bellamy bellows, and Clarke croaks, "No."

"I can't let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me. Not after what I did." Charlotte says.

Minho feels rather then sees Charlotte move closer to the edge, he knows what she's going to do and reaches for her, but his fingertips ghost over the edge of her hands and she's off to the abyss.

Minho's momentum is about to pitch him over as well, but Thomas grabs him and pulls him back.

Bellamy and Clarke both shout in protest, but all Minho can hear are Charlotte's last words. His brain also conjures up the sound of a body hitting the rocks below.

Minho is aware of Bellamy banishing Murphy, and the walk back to camp, but it feels like he is watching it happen rather then experiencing it. His wristband shocking him snaps him back to the present.

Newt walks up to them and says, "All the wristbands are fried."

 **-Line Break-**

The three boys are sitting around the campfire in silence, absorbing today's events, when someone shouts about something falling.

"A shooting star! Make a wish!" One of the younger delinquents yells.

"That's not a star." Newt says.

Minho looks closely and discovers Newt is right.

"Then what is it?" Thomas asks.

 **A/N Sorry for the really boring chapter, a lot happened in this episode but not much action.**

 **I hope I did the episode justice, while keeping Minho, Newt, and Thomas in character.**

 **Please leave your thoughts in the comment section below.**

 **Until next time!**


	6. For My Help

Minho wakes up to the sound of footsteps; he sits up and rubs his face. "It's to early for this." He mumbles.

He leaves their make shift tent and sees the sun still asleep, Minho was about to try to get a few more hours of sleep when he notices a figure slip out of the camp. The figure is tall and lean, built like a man, which leaves just about every guy over 16 fitting the bill. Minho checks his tent just encase, and sees Newt and Thomas asleep. He knows this is a bad idea, but he's tired and curious to what could be out there that's worth sneaking out for, so he nudges Thomas awake since Newt sleeps like the dead.

Thomas opens one bleary eye, and gives the best glare he can at Minho, but his sleep deprivation just makes him looks drunk. Minho chuckles at his friend's expression. Thomas groans and sits up a little, "What?" he slurs.

"I'm bored, so I'm going out for a bit. I just thought you would want to know just encase I get abducted be aliens or anything." Minho says.

"If only we'd be so lucky." Thomas mumbles.

"Good night sleeping beauty." Minho whispers before leaving.

He looks around to the rest of the sleeping camp and jogs to the last place he sees the figure and looks over his shoulder to make sure no one's up and he slips out.

It turns out tracking someone is harder then he thought, but he hears a few people arguing so he heads toward the noise. He's lucky he was paying attention, otherwise he would have ran right into the middle of a Blake argument.

Minho hears enough to know that Bellamy killed Jaha to get a ticket on the Dropship so he could protect his sister, and now he wants to destroy the radio that came in that ship to prevent the Ark from coming down. Minho zones out during the rest of their argument and processes the information he just heard.

Minho is at an crossroad, he can go back to the camp and get help or he can try and stop Bellamy who was trained to be a guard and can probably kill him, or he can pretend that nothing happened.

Before he could weight his options Octavia storms off, and Bellamy reaches out for her but shakes his head before he could go to her. Bellamy continues on his journey.

Minho looks at Octavia, but he knows she wont be of much help with the Blake temper, so he just follows Bellamy in hopes of figuring something out.

Minho makes sure to be as quiet as possible and to stay at least 20 feet away from Bellamy in hopes he can out run him. They reach a clearing made by the pod sent down from the Ark. Minho stays in the tree line, hoping Bellamy will make the right decision. Bellamy opens the door and a girl hangs out, held up by her seatbelt. There is blood dripping from her helmet, and she's unconscious, at least that's what Minho hopes he can't really tell from where he hides.

Bellamy seems concerned, but his shoulders relax so Minho guesses that she's alright. But then Bellamy tenses again and he takes a knife out. Minho is about to head toward Bellamy and he makes a rushed plan of surprising him to get the upper hand, but Bellamy strikes and takes the radio before heading off.

Minho knows he's going to dispose of it, but he's more concerned with the unconscious girl in the pod.

Minho cautiously steps into the clearing before sprinting to the pod, he kneels next the pod and presses his fingers to her neck, and he feels her pulse strong underneath his fingertips. He knows now's not the most appropriate time, but he can't help but notice how beautiful she is. He shakes those thoughts out of his head before taking of her seatbelt and catching her. He was about to carry her back to camp when he hears Clarke yelling for Bellamy, and the girl stirs in his arms.

The girls eyes flutter open by the time Clarke enters the clearing. She looks up at him but before he could say anything Clarke rushes over to them and begins checking the girl over.

"I'm fine." She says.

Minho gently puts her down, and once her feet touch Earth for the first time, she is in awe of the raw beauty around them. She takes her helmet off and twirls around them, her face full of unadulterated wonder. Soon it begins to drizzle. She closes her eyes for a moment and lets the water run down her face.

Minho smiles, remembering the awe he was in a lifetime ago, when in reality it hasn't even been a week.

"Is this rain?" She asks.

Clarke smiles, "Yes it is. Welcome to Earth."

"Clarke?" Finn yells.

Minho looks at Finn, and once he enters the clearing his eyes widen in what only Minho can describe as shock once Finns eyes land on the girl. The girl turns around and grins before running over to Finn who catches her and she kisses him.

They pull away, and Finn asks, "How'd you get here?"

The girl pulls away slightly to gesture to the pod laying in the clearing, "I built it, well more like made it sea worthy."

The pride radiates off of her, and Minho can't help but hate Finn for what he is doing to these two. It's not exactly a secret what Finn and Clarke are to each other.

Finn introduces everyone, "Raven this is Clarke and Minho, and guys this is Raven."

Minho watches as Finn looks to Clarke, but Clarke has her eyes firmly panted on Raven.

"Clarke Griffin? I know your mom, Abby. She sent me down here to save the Ark, they are going to kill 320 people today to save air. We need to let them know Earth is survivable." Raven explains.

"That's going to pose a problem, Bellamy stole it." Minho says.

All eyes are on him, and Minho gets defensive knowing they wonder if he was apart of it, "I woke up to someone wandering the camp, and saw him leave. Curiosity got the better of me, especially when Bellamy told everyone to wait until morning. So I followed him and found out it was Bellamy and he stole the radio. I was going to go after him, but I couldn't leave someone unconscious in grounder territory."

Raven shoots Finn a looks at the word 'grounder' and Finn smiles.

"We need to get that radio back." Clarke says.

"Where did he head off to?" Clarke asks Minho.

Minho gestures to where Bellamy left, "He's probably going to the river."

The four of them head off to the forest, hoping to catch him before he destroys it.

Minho spots Bellamy and points Clarke in the right direction, he does not want to deal with a angry Blake.

"Bellamy, where's the radio?" Clarke demands.

Minho snorts, knowing that's not going to help the situation.

"The Ark is going to kill 300 people." Clarke states.

When Raven and Finn catch up with them Raven says, "The Ark's been looking everywhere for you."

"Shut up." Bellamy says.

Minho tenses knowing this is thin ice they walk on.

"Why?" Clarke asks.

"He shot Jaha." Raven says.

"That's why you wanted the wristbands." Clarke says, a light bulb going off in her head.

Raven ignores Clarke's 'ah ha' moment and demands, "Where's my raido?"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Bellamy says.

"Then do it." Raven challenges.

Bellamy gets angry and pushes her up against a tree, Minho looks at Finn to do something and he doesn't. But apparently she doesn't need help as she pulls a knife on Bellamy and demands, "Where's my radio?"

Bellamy lets Raven go, "Jaha deserved to die. You all know that."

Raven snorts, "Yeah, he's not my favorite person, either. But he isn't dead."

Bellamy looks relived, "What?"

Raven smirks, "You're a lousy shot."

Clarke says, "This means you're not a murderer, you were just protecting your sister. Now it's time to let the Ark know we are alive, give us the radio."

"It's too late." Bellamy says. He then explains what he did to the radio.

 **-Line Break-**

They make it back to camp and recruit a few delinquents for help, Thomas and Newt among them.

As the search the river Finn and Clarke stray a little ways, Minho knows that Finn is going to try to talk his way out of this but Clarke will just shut him down, embarrassed for falling for him.

"Found it!" Jones calls, holding up the radio for all to see.

Clarke starts yelling at Bellamy, he looks annoyed.

"What's up with Clarke?" Thomas asks, watching Clarke yell at Bellamy.

Minho follows his gaze, "She's mad at Finn. He made her the other woman, and she didn't know about Raven."

"Raven?" Thomas asks.

"The girl who came down last night." Minho says, than he gestures to the girl talking to Clarke and Bellamy.

Thomas looks at her, and observes, "She's –uh- spirited."

Minho laughs, "You have no idea, she challenged Bellamy and then held a knife to him."

"Sounds like someone had a eventful morning." Newt exclaims, looking at Minho out of the side of his eye.

Thomas sighs, "I hope we have a plan B."

 **-Line Break-**

"This isn't what I had in mind." Thomas says as he tears a piece of Raven's pod off.

Minho grunts in response.

"Stop whining." Newt says.

Minho grins at Newt's comment, while Thomas to huffs in response.

Thomas steps back a wipes sweat from his brow, "So you said Octavia ran off this morning, do you know where she went?"

"Girlfriend." Minho says.

Thomas rolls his eyes and gets back to work, "I know I have one, you don't need to remind me."

Minho smirks, "You just seem to forget sometimes."

Thomas changes the subject; "I haven't seen Octavia all day and I'm worried that she got taken by grounders or something."

Minho doesn't immediately answer, "I thought she headed back to camp. Maybe she's hiding in the Dropship, or hanging with Monty and Jasper. She had a pretty big fight with her brother, so she's probably avoiding him. I don't really know, I'm not her keeper."

"Okay." Thomas says.

"Will you two slim it, I'd like to get this done before I die of old age." Newt barks.

Minho mock salutes him before getting back to work.

 **-Line Break-**

Minho's helping a few other kids set up the launchers under Raven's watchful eye, when Thomas runs up to Minho. His eyes are wide with panic, and he's breathing heavy like he just ran a marathon.

Minho nods to Raven and she waves him off, so Minho grabs Thomas by the shoulder and leads him away.

"I can't find Octavia anywhere." Thomas says.

"Calm down, when's the last time you saw her?" Minho asks.

"Yesterday, and I asked around and no one, besides you and Bellamy, had seen her since yesterday either. I also looked all over camp. I don't know where she could be." Thomas says.

Minho looks for Bellamy, and sees him talking to Raven, "Bellamy doesn't seem worried, and I'm sure he would move mountains to find his sister. So she's probably somewhere you haven't looked yet."

Thomas nods, "Okay."

 **-Line Break-**

Minho looks over at Raven, who's standing by Finn.

"What are you looking at?" Newt asks, a smirk in his voice.

Minho turns back to Newt, "Just a jerk, and a girl who deserves better."

Newt quirks an eyebrow, "Since when did you care about other peoples drama?"

"Slim it." Minho says.

Thomas comes just in time to watch the rockets launch, he nods his head 'no' which means he hasn't found Octavia yet.

"What's that?" One of the kids call.

"300 bodies falling from the sky." Minho whispers.

 **A/N I am realizing that I'm bad at writing action scenes. So if there is any helpful advice please leave some.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope I gave these amazing characters justice.**

 **Until next time (which probably wont be for another two weeks since my finals are right around the corner)!**


	7. When a Fire Starts to Burn

Thomas is fidgeting, his nerves have manifested themselves into restless energy and now he can't stop moving, it's really getting on the nerves of his tent mates, Minho and Newt.

Minho stands up, "Dude calm down, she had a pretty big fight with her brother and needs time to cool off."

Newt sighs, "Just bring it up to Bellamy, he's probably freaking out right now."

Thomas starts picking at his nails, Minho leaves the tent much to the amusement of Newt.

Jasper runs into him, "S-orr-sorry man." He stutters.

Minho steadies him with a hand, "It's all good. What's the rush?"

"Bellamy is panicking because his sister is missing, he's building a search party." Jasper explains, Minho lets him go and he scurries off.

Minho pokes his head in the tent.

"Bored already?" Newt quips.

"Slim it. Thomas, Bellamy is going to go look for his sister. Want to come?" Minho asks.

Thomas jumps up while exiting the tent, "I guess I'll just hold down the fort." Newt grumbles.

Minho waves him off before following Thomas.

They find Bellamy, Roma, Diggs, Miller, Jasper and a few others whose names he does not know, are standing by the exit. Minho says, "We want to help."

Bellamy doesn't acknowledge them; he is too busy searching the woods. Miller nods to them instead, "We need Finn."

Minho volunteers, mostly to get away from a jittery Thomas and a silent Bellamy, "I'll do it." Minho walks away before anybody could agree to tag along.

Minho finds Raven cutting Finns hair, and he must say it looks better then that old mop, but when they kiss he cringes, annoyed that Finn can do that to people.

Minho clears his throat to announce his presence before continuing, "Finn, Bellamy needs you. Octavia's missing."

Raven's eyes narrow, and her care free demeanor changes to anger at the mention of Bellamy's name, she brushes some hairs from Finn's shoulders. Minho watches her while Finn comprehends what's going on.

"Okay." Finn says, he gets up to follow Minho and Raven tags along as well.

"You're a jerk." Minho says as clear as day.

Finn looks offended and speechless, Raven just looks curiously between the two of them. Minho suspects she's heard of Finn's infidelity or at least suspects something's up. Finn open's and closes his mouth a couple of times, looking like a fish, before he decides to keep it closed and glare at Minho. Minho just smirks in response.

Raven chews Bellamy out the moment they reach him, "If you didn't throw out the radio those people would still be alive."

Bellamy brushes her off, "Let's go."

Raven huffs in response, but goes back to fix the radio. Minho looks at her before turning back to Finn, "Better hurry up Spacewalker."

Finn looks at him, but he knows there's nothing to say that can fix the situation.

Thomas runs up to Minho, he looks like a lost puppy who needs someone to reassure him. "Come on Thomas, we'll find her in no time. Then you can pine after her while you are chained to your girl on the Ark, or you can pull a Finn."

Finn stiffens at the jab, but doesn't do anything about it.

It takes them an hour or two, but they find a steep hill with blood at the bottom of it. There are also some footprints that lead away from the site.

Bellamy has been filled with new rage, Minho assumes it's the sight of blood that has his blood pumping for revenge.

They reach grounder territory by sunlight, and most of the group leaves. Minho debates it for a moment, but then decides he doesn't have much to lose. Plus he's afraid Thomas will get himself killed in his blind worry.

After an hour Roma stops and asks, "Where's John Mbege?"

The group pauses and looks around for a moment, before they all swivel around when Roma screams as John's body plummets from the trees. Minho turns when he hears Jasper start to hyperventilate, Minho sees the Grounder before Diggs yells.

Finn yells, "Run!"

Minho rolls his eyes at Finns unnecessary statement before he grabs Thomas and pushes him in front of him. Thomas begins running after Minho snaps him out of paralysis caused by fear, and they hightail it out of there.

Minho grabs Thomas from the back to prevent him from running while Bellamy tries to stop the rest. But nobody stops Diggs in time and he runs and trips over a thin piece of wire, a trap comes out of nowhere and Diggs dies. Some of the delinquents panic and starts running blindly through the woods, Minho feels Thomas tense beside him and he grabs his shoulder so he doesn't take off running.

"Roma!" Bellamy calls, but she's to scared to notice.

She is speared through the chest by a grounders impeccable aim. Blood pours out of her wound and mouth, there's no way to save her.

Minho notices movement near Roma, when he looks there's nothing there, he calks it up as a grounder waiting to strike.

Minho notices a girl with braids walk up to Roma, he puts a face to the name, Monroe. "Their toying with us." Finn says, then he hears Jasper yell insults to the grounders.

Minho swears under his breath, he grabs Thomas and pulls him toward the group, hoping there's safety in numbers. The grounders close in on them, but before they could start fighting a horn pierces through the air.

"Acid Fog." Bellamy grumbles.

The delinquents pull out tents and hide under them for safety. Minho tries not to think about what happened last time he was stuck out here with the fog.

Minho, Thomas, Jasper, and Monroe are hiding under the tent when the hear Bellamy say, "It's all clear."

"That was quick." Minho mumbles.

Bellamy shakes his head 'no' "Someone cried wolf."

They get out and fold the tent to put it away, Minho notices Bellamy scanning the woods before his eyes pause, Minho follows his gaze and sees a grounder in the distance. A grounder's retreating form can be seen.

"Do you think he helped us?" Thomas asks.

Minho shrugs.

Bellamy begin to follow him, and the delinquents follow Bellamy.

It takes them about 15 minutes, but soon they arrive at a cave, Octavia is chained up with an unconscious grounder by her feet. Bellamy embraces her, and she hugs him back

"Kill him." Bellamy orders.

"No!" Octavia says, "We need to leave."

Minho watches as Finn observes the grounder, "I think he sounded the alarm."

"He saved us." Thomas says.

Minho sees the grounder move before Finn does, he tries to reach Finn but it's to late. The knife is already logged in his rib cage.

Bellamy moves to kill him, but Octavia stops him, "Don't kill him."

Bellamy doesn't look convinced.

"He saved me!" Octavia pleads.

Jasper knocks the grounder out as the siblings argue.

Minho pauses before going to help the grounder, "Come on lets help him."

Thomas goes to the grounders other side, they look him over when Bellamy says, "Let's bring him."

Minho wants to argue, he knows the grounder tried to help them, but Bellamy looks murderous so he decides against it.

Minho and Thomas carry the grounder back, while Miller and Bellamy carry Finn. Octavia leads the way, and Monroe brings up the rear.

"Clarke!" Bellamy booms once they arrive.

Clarke runs out with Raven behind her, "We need to contact my mom, I don't know where the knife pierced."

They lay Finn on the makeshift table in the Dropship, while Minho, Thomas, and Bellamy chain the grounder up in the top of the Dropship.

Minho feels uneasy about this, but he follows orders.

Miller stays with the grounder while Thomas helps Clarke, Minho exits the Dropship to find Newt when he hears Bellamy and Octavia.

"Stop _blaming_ me for _your_ mistakes! What happened to Finn is _not_ my fault. I wanted to leave, so if Finn _dies_ in there, that's on you. Everything that's gone wrong is because of you. _You_ got me locked up on The Ark. _You_ wanted me to go to that stupid dance. You got mom killed!" Octavia yells, her voice laced with venom.

"Me? Mom was floated for having you. She's dead because you're alive. That was her choice. I didn't have a choice. My life ended the day you were born." Bellamy argues. His face falls the moment the words leave his mouth.

Octavia glares at Bellamy, with tears in her eyes, before she storms to the Dropship.

Bellamy turns around and sees Minho, and he says, "There's a storm coming." Before walking to the Dropship.

 **A/N This semesters finally over! The summer semester starts soon, but I'm too happy to care!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time (:**

 **I have a prompt for anyone who want's to do a depressing Octavia/Lincoln, here are some songs for inspiration:**

 **Imagine Dragons - _Not Today_**

 **A Great Big World –** ** _Say Something_**

 **Rixton –** ** _Whole_**

 **Kodaline –** ** _Pray_**

 **Willamette Stone (Its from the movie** ** _If I Stay_** **) –** ** _Heart Like Yours_**

 **Ron Pope –** ** _A Drop In The Ocean_**

 **Joel Adams –** ** _Please Don't Go_**

 **The Fray –** ** _How To Save A Life_**

 **Bruno Mars –** ** _It Will Rain_**

 **Usher and David Guetta (Max Schneider's Version is amazing) -** ** _Without_** ** _You_**

 **Keaton Stromberg –** ** _You Will Not Be Forgotten_**

 **And of course…**

 **Elias –** ** _Cloud_**

 **I want the most depressing, heart wrenching, tear jerking story you have in you. Break my heart and make me cry.**

 **If you write one please let me know!**


	8. Faded

Minho is sitting on the ladder of the Dropship thinking about the grounder. His long legs dangle as he listens to the raindrops hit the roof and the muffled sound of the delinquents as they talk about Finn and the grounder. Minho hears someone climb up the ladder, he looks down and sees the worried face of Thomas, and further down is the annoyed face of Newt.

"Stop mopping you stupid shank." Newt says, his British accent heavy with annoyance.

Minho flips him off before turning around so he can climb down the ladder.

Once at the bottom he sees a nervous Octavia, a worried Thomas, and an annoyed Newt. "Just great." He mutters to himself.

"What was that?" Newt asked, a smirk forming on his mouth.

Minho just ignores him, "What's up?"

"The grounder helped us." Thomas stated.

"So…" Minho trails off.

"So we think you can help him." Octavia says.

Minho deadpans, "How?"

Newt rolls his eyes at the exchange, "Octavia thinks that Bellamy respects you and will listen if you reason with him. We just need the antidote and then the grounder can be on his way."

"Antidote?" Minho asks.

"How long have you been hiding?" Newt asks.

"I haven't been hiding." Minho counters.

Thomas steps in before they start bickering like an old married couple. "It doesn't matter. Clarke got in contact with the Ark, they helped her get the knife out. It turns out the knife was poisoned but the grounder won't speak and Bellamy has been torturing him." Thomas explains.

"I know, I've been hearing the seat belt crack against his skin." Minho says, flinching at the thought. He though he would never be able to get rid of Atom's screams for death, but the new sound that echoes though his ears proves him wrong.

Octavia looks astounded, "And you haven't done anything about it?"

Minho shrugs, "What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to him!" She says.

Minho shake's his head 'no' "It won't work, if he won't listen to you he sure as hell won't listen to me. Try Clarke."

"She gave him the go ahead." Thomas fills in.

Minho thinks for a minute, "I have an idea. We just have to wait for Bellamy to leave."

They all look at Minho like he's an idiot, Minho holds his hands up in defense, "I'll tell Miller that I'll watch the grounder for a bit so he can have a break, then we can sneak him out."

Minho sees Octavia open her mouth to argue so he starts to speak, "Octavia you can't help, if Bellamy thinks you're with the Grounder he will know something's up. Plus we need you here to distract him so we have time."

Octavia doesn't look pleased, but she doesn't argue.

Minho smiles at her, "Okay so Octavia is going to be near her brother, Newt and Thomas are going to hang out near the room where they will be close enough to help but far enough to not look suspicious. I will go in a few minutes after Bellamy leaves and give Miller a break. I'll let Thomas in, and Newt will be the look out. Now all we have to do is wait."

"I didn't know you were smart." Newt jabs.

Minho smirks, "I have my moments."

 _ **Line Break**_

Minho watches as Bellamy climbs down the ladder, as Bellamy pulls Clarke aside his nods to the others. Minho pulls Newt aside before they go join Thomas.

"You can't let Octavia leave camp." Minho says.

Newt nods, "I already know that suckhead, we'll already be on Bellamy's bad side for this. If we lost his sister, he would murder us."

Minho shakes his head, "I'm taking the blame, Miller will only see me so he will tell Bellamy it's my fault. Don't stand up and be a hero, if we are all blamed then Bellamy will start getting suspicious of everyone and the camp could divide."

Newt scoffs, "When did you become a martyr? Isn't that Clarke's job? But sadly you are correct, Bellamy will go crazy if he thinks people are going behind his back. But he trusts you, shouldn't it be someone he doesn't trust?"

Minho shrugs, "I doubt Miller will trust Thomas enough to let him up there, or you for that matter, and we can't let anyone else in on the plan or else we risk the chance of it getting out. Octavia's already unpredictable, we don't need to add to that liability."

Newt looks around before whispering, "He trusted Murphy, and look where that got him. You are breaking the rules and Bellamy's trust, your punishment will be worse."

Thomas pokes his head down, "Are you coming are what?"

Minho glares at him and Newt just waves him off as he begins to climb the ladder. Thomas rolls his eyes at them.

Thomas and Newt go hide in the corner and Minho knocks on the trap door, Miller opens in and gestures for him to come in.

Minho looks at the grounder, he is shirtless and it reveals his lithe form and tattoos. Minho observes the wounds and flinches slightly, _what will become of them after thi_ s he thinks.

Miller nods, "It's pretty bad, the sound is sickening, and Bellamy is strong. But this guy barely even flinches, and he doesn't make a sound, just takes it. It's like he's made of steel."

Minho looks at Miller, he sees the bloodshot eyes and bags, the way he stands as if he is ready to run, the torture is getting to him more then he lets on. He can also see the morale compass wavering, Miller knows he is passively contributing in this by not doing anything, and it's killing him.

"Do you need a break?" Minho asks.

Miller's shoulders sag in relief, needing someone to understand him and to lean on, even if it was just for a moment Minho could be that person, after all they're just kids who were sent to die.

"Thanks man, I'll be back before Bellamy is." Miller pets Minho on the back before leaving the room filled with the blood of the grounder and the metaphorical blood of innocence that Bellamy will never get back.

Minho waits for a movement before walking over to the grounder, he eyes Minho but doesn't do anything. Minho grabs a wet rag and says, "I know I'm not as adorable as Octavia, but I'm not that bad on the eyes." Minho starts cleaning the blood off of the grounder, "I'm going to need you to look less bloody so we can sneak you out of here." Minho is quick and then moves to untie the grounder, but before he releases him he asks, "I'm trying to help, I don't know if you understand, but if you nod your head I will untie you and we can get out of here."

Minho watches as the grounder nods, Minho takes a deep breath and hopes the grounder doesn't murder him as he unties him. Once the first arm is untied they both look at each other, waiting to see what happens, Minho waits three heartbeats before moving to the other arm.

Once the grounder's free Minho throws one of Newt's hoodies at him, "Put this on, we need you to blend in."

The grounder does as instructed, as Minho let's Thomas in. Thomas stares at the grounder as he comes in, Minho put's a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "He won't hurt us."

Thomas doesn't look away from the grounder, but he relaxes a little, "How are we suppose to get him out of the Dropship in a storm?"

"Newt here," Minho gestures to the grounder, "had a little to much of Monty's drink and needs to throw up, he's pretty beat up so the staggering won't be to hard. I will 'help' him get outside, you need to hide Newt. You two both need to get drunk so they won't suspect your help."

"Don't forget these." Thomas hands them the grounders stuff, including the antidote.

Minho turns to the grounder, he's bulkier then Newt but it will have to do, "I need you to lean on me."

The grounder looks hesitant, but does it anyway, Minho grunts under the unexpected weight, "Okay lets get this show on the road." Minho's voice is slightly strained.

Thomas stops them, "Won't Miller notice that you left your post?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead." Minho says, then starts to leave.

"Your going to get us all killed." Thomas mutters under his breath.

Getting out of the Dropship was easier then Minho anticipated, no one even noticed them they were all to distracted with Finn's never ending pain.

Minho follows the grounder, worried they'll run into some delinquents caught out in the storm. They reach the edge of the camp and Minho says, "Wait."

The grounder stops and listens, much to Minho's surprise."I know we've been unfair to you, but will you give us the cure? Finn's a bad guy, but he doesn't deserve to die like that. Also I don't think we've ever thanked you for saving us earlier, so...Thank you."

The grounder reaches into his bag and hands him the correct antidote, or at least that's what Minho thinks it is, the grounder says, "Thank you." His voice is deep and raspy. The grounder looks at Minho for a moment before leaving.

Minho is stunned, he didn't think the grounders could speak English.

Minho walks back to the Dropship and finds an angry Bellamy and a nervous Miller, Minho just shoves the antidote in Bellamy's chest, Bellamy fumbles for a moment before recovering the vial and his composure.

"You're welcome." is all Minho says.

Miller looks relived, but Bellamy looks livid, he grabs Minho by the shoulder and says, "Why did you help him get away? He could have had useful information."

Minho shoves Bellamy off and says, "Whatever the hell we want."

 **A/N I meant to update this over the weekend, but I thought Saturday was May 22 and it messed up my whole schedule. I'm sorry for the late update.**

 **I'm also going to deviate from the story line so I can make it my own, and include The Maze Runner characters.**

 **Please review and let me know if this was boring, unrealistic, or both.**

 **Until next time!**

 **And a huge thanks to Embers to Ashes who has been here from the very beginning, and for all the wonderful and helpful reviews. And thank you minstorai for your lovely reviews, and helpful advice.  
**


	9. The Waves Have Come

Minho is sitting on the outskirts of the camp carving a spear, watching everyone. He can see the kids, because that's what they are kids who have made mistakes, buzzing because they get to talk to their family. Minho is infuriated at the Ark, first they set the expiration date of every kid down here at age 18, then they send them down to die earlier then expected, and now they are congratulating them, but Minho knows the Ark will be just as oppressive, if not more so, when they come down.

On top of that Minho hasn't talked to Bellamy since he told him off last night, he was uneasy that the verdict may be banishment, but after watching Bellamy pace the camp like a caged animal he thinks Bellamy has forgotten about him and is worried about his attempt to murder Chancellor Jaha.

Newt flops down next to Minho and leans his head against the wall, Minho watches him out of the corner of his eye but doesn't acknowledge him. Newt rolls his head so his blue eyes are staring holes into Minho's profile, when Minho still ignores him Newt grabs the crude spear out of his hands and says, "What's you problem shuckface? We did it, and there are no repercussions."

Minho grabs his spear back and sticks his tongue out, Newt rolls his eyes, "How mature."

Minho shrugs, "Dude we are just a bunch of kids, but the Ark doesn't seem to realize that."

"Oh they will when they come down here, those idiotic politicians will forget about who was surviving down here and they will implement their stupid rules that haven't been working for the past century because they have their heads so far up their arses." Newt rants.

Minho nods his head in agreement, "We should leave."

Newt quirks an eyebrow, "Unless you know about this fully stocked bunker that you've been keeping from us, I think that would be sudden death."

Minho turns his body to face Newt and says. "No think about it, we just need to get to Mt. Weather, when the Ark comes down it will be like a fully stocked bunker so no one will bother to go to Mt. Weather. That should give us time to set down roots and figure out a way to survive. We could also befriend the grounders somehow, or even ask to join them. If he was nice, then others probably are too."

"You're a dreamer Minho, I'll give you that, but our only way to survive is to stay here. Plus what about my mum? And your parents? And Thomas's family and girlfriend? Are we just supposed to leave them behind? Or wait and take them with us, but what if they don't want to go?"

Minho sighs and rubs a hand through his black hair, "Newt my family's dead. My dad's parents started a mini revolution when he was a child, they were floated and he was left an orphan. It left rage in him, and he is stubborn,"

"That's where you get it." Newt interjects.

Minho just ignores his interruption and continues, "and loyal, he probably did something stupid after I got arrested, and now he's among the stars."

"How do you know that?" Newt asks.

Minho looks away, "My dad was always a reserved man, but when he was drunk he was passionate about his hatred for the Ark. I remember him getting violent one night with someone who disagreed; he would have been floated if the guy wasn't his friend. My mom said his anger was because of his childhood and the only thing from letting his anger consume him was his family."

Newt shakes his head, "You can't be sure until you reach out for them, ask the Ark if you can get in contact with you parents."

"Have you contacted your mom?" Minho asks.

Newt shakes his head, "Not yet, my dad was a drunk, and when the Ark found him with illegal alcohol he was floated. I was arrested for drinking, I can't face her yet."

"She will forgive you. You are almost 18, she probably thought you were going to die. Contact her, she would want it. Plus it can't be worse then Thomas, he reached out for his parents and they just told him how much they love him and some other stuff, then he talked to Teresa and they got into some big argument." Minho reassures.

"That's reassuring. What did they argue about anyway?" Newt inquires.

Minho shrugs, "Teresa thinks the Ark is the 'best thing ever' and Thomas disagrees. Their call ended badly and now Thomas is sulking. Plus Octavia has been sneaking away to see the grounder, and Thomas is upset about that."

Newt laughs, "He's a love sick fool."

Minho grins back.

 ** _Line Break_**

Minho is helping Miller patch up the wall, even thought they both know it's useless because the grounders will kill them if they want to regardless of the obstacles. They are working in companionable silence, Minho is glad there was no hard feelings between them after he let the grounder out, all Miller did was punch him in the arm and yell at him for being stupid before thanking him.

Miller takes a water break. "What's Bellamy and Clarke up to now?" Miller asks.

Minho turns around and sees Bellamy and Clarke packing day bags. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Miller grabs Minho by the shoulder before he could walk off, "I don't think angering Bellamy anymore is going to help you."

Minho smiles in thanks, "At this point I don't really care, if they're leaving camp I want in. I'm getting restless."

Miller lets him go and says, "Just don't get yourself killed."

"I try my best." Minho says.

Miller just flips him off before getting back to work.

Minho walks over to them, ignoring Newt's quizzical looks, "Hey guys, what are you up to?"

They stop mid argument and stare at Minho, Clarke in shock, probably because she knows he betrayed Bellamy, and Bellamy just looks angry.

Clarke answers, "We are going out to get supplies."

Bellamy rolls his eyes when she says 'we'.

Minho steps in, "Clarke I think you will be more useful here, plus we can't lose our only medic. I'll go." Minho offers.

"But you guys wont recognize anything that could help us, like penicillin." Clarke counters.

Minho rolls his eyes, "I think I can find antibiotics, plus lets be honest, its been 100 years is any of this stuff still good? And if it's Band-Aids you want, I think we know what they look like. So basically you going on this outing would be useless, and possibly harmful to our society as a whole. Now go help your boy friend." Minho knows the last part as probably a low blow, but quiet frankly he doesn't care.

Clarke looks flabbergasted that he would talk to her like that, her mouth is hanging open and her eyes are wide. Minho assumes she's not use to being put in her place, even the delinquents have been kind to her since she fixes them.

Minho smirks, he got to knock Clarke down a peg and possibly gain some of Bellamy's respect back.

Minho grabs her day pack and says, "Thank you." He then walks out of the camp, even though he doesn't know where he's going.

He hears rather then sees Bellamy follow him into the woods.

"You're not going to kill me, right?" Minho asks.

He hears Bellamy stop, "No, what makes you think that?"

Minho shrugs as he turns around, "I helped the grounder escape." Minho states.

Bellamy runs a hand through his unruly curls, "That's the last thing on my mind."

"Your sister doesn't hate you. And Jaha deserved it." Minho says.

Bellamy doesn't look like he want's to talk about it, so Minho asks, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Take a left." Bellamy instructs, and Minho follows.

After two hours Bellamy leads them to a clearing, "Now we just have to find the access. Lets split up."

"No, I'm not going to let you leave me here to explain to Octavia I lost you." Minho says.

Bellamy looks confused, "What are you talking about?"

Minho looks at the older boy, "Do I look stupid? You have way more packed then Clarke," Minho waves the bag he stole from Clarke for emphasis, "And you are so eager to be out here by yourself."

"I'm not going to sit around waiting for the Ark to punish me." Bellamy says.

"I'm not saying you have to, just be smarter about it. Others may want to come, so let them. Now lets find that access door." Minho says.

Bellamy looks stunned but quickly brushes it off, "Alright."

Now it's Minho's turn to be shocked, Bellamy never gives up that easily. It takes them half an hour to find the opening, and another five for Bellamy to use his hatchet to get it open. Bellamy swings the door open and both boys turn away and begin coughing.

Minho waves the air out of his face with one hand, and uses the elbow of the other arm to shield his mouth. "That smells like klunk."

Bellamy had his back turned from the opening to catch his breath but he turns around and says, "What?"

Minho grins, "Sorry, my mom _hated_ swearing so to avoid her wrath my friends and I came up with out some of our own words."

Bellamy smiles, "My mom hated when I swore in front of Octavia. She threatened to wash my mouth out with soap, but she never did because we never had enough."

Both boys get lost in reminiscing for awhile before quickly getting back to the task at hand.

Bellamy shakes his head, banishing his memories, "Lets get in and get out before it gets dark." Minho nods in agreement.

They make their way into the bunker and quickly find nothing, the foods either been raided or gone bad, all the medicine is missing, and the place is not livable so they can't even use it for shelter.

"Well this was a complete waste of time." Minho states.

Bellamy grunts in agreement, "Lets just check a few more rooms just encase."  
Minho quirks an eyebrow, "What, you don't what to go back to camp?"

"What I don't want to hear is a 'I told you so' from Clarke, she would somehow blame this on me." Bellamy says.

Minho checks some crates while Bellamy looks through some barrles.

"I found some blankets." Minho announces.

"So? Blankets won't keep us full."Bellamy says.

Minho snorts, "Well some of us don't have furs and naked women to keep us warm."

Bellamy knocks over one of the barrels, and liquid spills over the floor.

"What the hell?" Minho asks.

Bellamy reaches down and pulls out a gun, "They kept guns in perfect condition, all we need to do is clean them and load them."

Minho takes Bellamy's word for it since he took combat training on the Ark. "Cool, but where's the ammo?" Minho asks.

Bellamy looks around, "I don't see any boxes, lets look around some more."

"One more question, how are we suppose to carry all of this? There has to be enough for everyone at camp to have one, with a few left over." Minho says.

Bellamy thinks for a moment, "After we find the ammo, we will eat and then empty our packs of whatever we don't need and fill it up with ammo. We can take all the guns we can carry, and tomorrow we will get the rest."

"Okay." Minho says.

They search the whole bunker and find ammo, some of it's in good condition but most of it was just shells.

"Can we use these?" Minho asks, as he goes through the boxes.

Bellamy nods, "If we can find gunpowder then yes."

Both boys empty their bags of everything besides their water, and then fill it with ammo.

Minho looks at his food, "Has anyone ever tried these before? How do we not know their poisonous."

"We don't." Bellamy says right before he pops one in his mouth.

Minho soon follows, it's not like he has much to lose. Once finished both boys finish they get ready to leave, it was all going fine until Bellamy drops his load and whispers, "Mom?" then Bellamy takes off, Minho would have followed if it he didn't see his dad.

Minho stops in his tracks, looking at the man before him, "It can't be." He says, he watches his dad open his mouth to say something, but all hears is a crack and soon the world goes black.

When Minho wakes up it's dark out, the only light comes from the moon. Minho sits up and rubs the back of his head, he feels a bump but there's no blood. He looks around and remembers what was happening before he left, Minho looks around but he doesn't see his dad. Minho sighs, he should have known. He begins to pick up the guns he and Bellamy dropped when a gunshot goes off. Minho drops everything and begins sprinting to the noise, he finds Bellamy standing over a body. When Minho gets closer he recognizes it as Dax, who was convicted of murder.

He looks up and sees Bellamy standing over the body with the gun hanging loosely by his side, Bellamy has the beginnings of a black eye and some cuts and blood across his face.

"That looks like one hell of a fight." Minho states.

Bellamy doesn't acknowledge him, he just stares at the body. When Bellamy does start talking, it's to himself, "Shumway must have sent him, he's trying to clean up loose ends."

Minho hesitantly touches Bellamy's arm, trying to bring him back to the present, once he makes contact Bellamy flinches away. "Lets head back." Bellamy says, his voice hoarse with the thick emotion he was suppressing.

Minho doesn't feel like it's his place to say something, so he just nods and leads the way back to the guns. The walk back to camp is long and filled with unsaid words, both boys afraid to let the storms raging inside of them out.

 **A/N I meant to update this last week but I totally forgot, I'm so sorry. Also my summer college classes are going to start soon, so updates will be even more sporadic then they already are.**

 **Please leave me a review to let me know what you think and how I can improve.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Minho, I don't think this is a good idea." Thomas says as they slip out of the camp.

After helping Bellamy explore the bunker yesterday, Minho thinks there's got to be more stashes in the area. Minho looks over his shoulder at Thomas, "No one's making you come."

Thomas looks up from the ground, "Someone's got to make sure you don't get yourself killed." Thomas says as he stumbels on a root.

Minho laughs lightly at him as he puts an arm out to steady him. Minho waits until they are far enough that no early risers can hear them when he asks, "Did you talk to your parents?"

Thomas briefly glances up to look at Minho before looking back down at the ground, "Yeah. My dad gave me a lecture about drinking and my mom asked a ton of questions about my health. 'Are you eating enough? Do you get enough sleep?'"

Minho chuckles at Thomas' impression, "Then you better drink all you want tonight, before your parents come down."

Thomas rolls his eyes, "How's your parents?"

"Mom's tired, and dad got floated." Minho swallows hard, trying no to let his emotions rise. Minho sees Thomas about ready to offer his condolences, so he changes the sunject, "How's Teresa?"

Thomas sighs, and Minho smiles, "I'm not going to tell her about your crush, don't worry. I'm just curious if she's still as stuck up as I remember."

Minho shrugs at Thomas as his jaw hangs open. "She's not stuck up. She's just stressed about her medical exam." Thomas suddenly stops talking, and Minho can tells he's hiding something.

Minho stops suddenly, and Thomas runs into his back, "Hey!" Thomas says.

"What's up? You're hiding something." Minho states.

Thomas looks away before making eye contact, "Nothing, lets just hurry up before we end up like Jasper." Thomas shudders at the thought as he rubs his chest.

Minho doesn't press, and the continue the rest of the journey in silence. After walking for a while Thomas groans in frustration, "I don't think there's anything out here besides grounders."

Minho looks over his shoulder to say something when the ground gives below his feet. He has enough foresight to lean back so he doesn't hit his head on the opening. Minho lands on his feet, shaking the feeling of free falling off. Thomas falls to his stomach and sticks his head over the hole, looking for Minho, all he sees is black, "Minho?" Thomas asks, voice shaking slightly with fear.

Minho looks up, and the morning sun reflects off his face and relief floods through Thomas, "I thought you died."

"Can't get rid of me that easily." Minho smirks. Minho looks down again and Thomas can barely make out the sky blue shirt he's wearing, "Do you have a match?"

Thomas deadpans, "Yes, I grabbed a pack before we left the ark."

Minho looks up again, "No need for your sarcasm."

Thomas scoffs about to retort when Minho says, "I'm going to go explore."

"But you can't see anything." Thomas says as he climbs into the hole, knowing Minho won't listen to him.

"That's my foot." Minho says as Thomas lets go of the edge and falls.

"Sorry." Thomas mumbles as he waits for his eyes to adjust. He can barely make out the retreating form of Minho's back.

"Are you coming are what?" Minho asks as he walks away.

Thomas follows without a comment, to busy worried that he will run into something. Thomas feels a hand wrap around his bicep and Thomas tenses, "Whoa." Thomas hears Minho and relaxes.

"Shuck face, you almost walked into a door." Minho says, voice light with laughter.

Thomas tenses again, "Where are we."

"Under the ground." Minho deadpans.

Thomas sighs, and Minho smiles, "I honestly have no idea what this place is. But it has been buried for a long time."

Minho and Thomas look around in the very small space that the sun shows through the hole in the ground. Thomas finds some broken glass and says, "Shuck, I almost cut myself."

Minho wanders over, "Stop being a baby." Minho picks up the glass and smiles, "I think we just found our light."

Thomas looks at him like he's mad, "Minho I think you've finally lost it."

Minho ignores Thomas as he grabs a few items; a pot, some paper, and a rag. Minho puts the paper in the pot and uses the rag and a little water to clean the glass. Once it's done to his satisfaction, with Thomas watching in curiosity, Minho positions the glass so a beam of light moves through it and hits the paper. Smoke soon arises, and then a small flame takes over the paper.

Thomas shakes his head as Minho smirks at him, "Some of us weren't drawing hearts with Teresa's name in them while we were in Earth Skills."

"I wasn't writing her name in hearts." Thomas mumbles.

Minho's shoulders shake as he laughs lightly at his friend, "Right, it was 'T + T'." Minho says as he picks up the pot to moves further away from the sunlight. Thomas follows while mumbling under his breath.

What they find blows their mind. They walks from a kitchen into an area that reminds them off the mes hall back on the Ark, and what it leads to is a gigantic room, bigger than back on the Ark, full of useless things. There are objects hanging from chains, different levels that can only be accesses by climbing the structure or using ropes that hand from the ceiling, and there's a thing connected to the structure that curves into a circles down, like a spiral.

"What is this place?" Thomas asks, as he looks around.

Minho shrugs before placing a few more shredded spice of paper in the pot. Thomas doesn't pay Minho any attention as he takes the place in until Minho is climbing the structure.

"What are you doing?" Thomas asks.

"What does it look like." Minho calls down as he climbs to the top.

Thomas sighs, "It could be dangerous." He follows Minho anyway.

Minho gets to the top and looks around, Thomas sits on the spiral and takes it all in. "What was this place?" Thomas asks.

Minho looks at Thomas, and sees an opportunity, "I have no clue." he says as he gives Thomas a slight nudge. Thomas lets out a surprised breath as gravity brings him down and the edges of the spiral makes him go down in a circle. Thomas smiles up at Minho once he reaches the ground, he tries to keep his giddiness out of his voice as he says, "Jerk."

"Move shuckface." Minho says as he takes a running start before diving headfirst. Minho ends up falling off the spiral, catching himself with his hands. Both boys laugh, and soon become the children they were never aloud to be as they chase each other around the structure. They spend hours climbing up and trying the different contraptions, including the piece of plastic hanging from chains connected to the roof. When Minho runs out of paper and the fire dies they decide to leave.

Minho jumps from a table in the kitchen and grabs onto the edge of the hole, pulling himself up as bits of dirt fall down. Once he's out of the hole, he positions himself so his stomach is lying on the ground and his head and shoulders are in the hole.

Thomas stands on the table and grabs Minho's outstretched hand, and Minho pulls him up. The boys head back to camp, knowing the Unity day celebration will just be starting. **_  
_**

**_~Line Break~_**

Newt saunters up to Minho, and throws an arm around his shoulders, Minho can smell the alcohol on his breath and shakes his head, he heard about Newts argument with his mother.

Newt takes a long drink before shoving the cup into Minho's hand, "You look like you could use a drink." Newt slurs, and Minho can't help but smile at his best friend.

Newt smirks at some guy in the distance before returning his attention back to Minho, and Minho has to adjust as Newt uses him as a crutch, "Thomas is being mopey." Newt pouts and Minho just laughs.

"That's because there's trouble in paradise." Minho smirks.

Newt waves a hand, not really listening, "Stop being a wallflower." Newt says before pushing himself off of Minho to get another drink.

Minho shakes his head, and dumps Newt's forgotten drink, he walks off to do something productive when he sees Finn urgently talking to Clarke while Sterling, Fox, and Miller take shots.

Minho makes his way to Ravens tent, her back is to him as she furiously works. "No time for fun?" Minho remarks as he takes a seat.

Raven doesn't bother looking up, "Get to work."

Minho observes her movements before he feels comfortable enough to copy them. As they work Minho says, "Thomas and I found this structure underground, it looks like it was buried years ago."

Raven pauses to look up at him, the first time her eyes have left her work since he's entered the tent.

Minho continues, "It doesn't seem to have any use, but I was thinking we could use it as shelter in an emergency."

Raven lifts an eyebrow, and Minho smirks, "I was wondering if you would want to check it out, maybe you could tell if it is stable or going to collapse."

"If we make it." Raven says before going back to work.

Minho watches her for a moment before he takes a much slower pace at making bullets. Jasper wanders in later, disrupting the companionable silence, he asks Raven if she wants to join a drinking game, she brushes him off. Jasper offers to help, saying he was good at chemistry, and Raven puts him to work. The silence is filled with Jasper's ramblings.

Bellamy comes in, and Minho can tell somethings wrong by the wild look in his eyes. "Reyes, how's the bullets?"

She gives him a sharp look and Bellamy's eyes flicker to all the occupants in the room before settling back on her, "We need some rifles and bullets. Jasper grab a rifle."

Minho knows Bellamy didn't ask him because he doesn't trust him, and he doesn't blame him.

"Why?" Raven doesn't just follow him blindly, and that makes the corner of Minho's mouth rise.

Bellamy sighs, and for a moment he looks like a boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders, but then he pulls up his mask. "Clarke needs our help, she's going to meet with the grounders to try and garner peace. She needs backup just encase." Bellamy explains.

Raven accepts that and hands out rifles, Bellamy says, "Not him." When Raven hands one to Minho.

Minho nods in understanding, and Raven sighs, not in the mood to argue. "Make some more bullets." she instructs on the way out of the tent. Minho returns to work, his thoughts occupying the silent space.

 **A/N I'm sorry for falling off the face of the Earth. I will try my very best to update by next weekend.**

 **I had Thomas and Minho find a playground, one of the indoor ones that can be found at some fastfood restaurants. I just thought it would be interesting to see their reactions to some of the forgotten things of Earth (I'm assuming the Ark didn't teach them about playgrounds, seeing no need for useless information).**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Minho falls asleep making bullets, but wakes up to Newt wandering in. Newt has a massive hangover, and Minho is about to say something sarcastic when Newt says, "the exodus ship crashed."

Minho rubs sleep from his eyes, "What? Do we have contact with the Ark?" Minho yawns as Thomas wanders in.

"Have you heard about the exodus ship?" Thomas asks.

"No, Newt and I were just talking about the lovely weather we are having." Minho says with an eye roll.

Thomas doesn't bother commenting, knowing Minho always has the last word.

Before Newt can answer Minho's previous question Raven comes in, ignores everyone to grab a rifle and some bullets, she then shoves the rifle in Minho's hands before dragging him out of the tent.

"What was that about?" Thomas asks.

Newt shrugs, "That girl makes no sense to me."

Thomas hums in agreement as the two leave the tent.

Minho wants to ask Raven how yesterdays meeting with the Grounders went, but she seems to focused to even hear him, so he just lets her pull him towards the edge of camp.

Bellamy and Miller are talking while Raven briefs the rest of the group; Finn, Clarke, Monroe, Sterling, and Minho. "So we are looking for survivors, and a black box. The black box will hopefully have information to why the ship crashed, and we can relay that back to the Ark so it doesn't happen with the next ships."

Bellamy walks up behind Raven, "Keep an eye out for grounders, as of now they are officially our enemies."

Miller nods at Minho as he walks by, Minho offers him a smile. Based on Bellamy's comment, the meeting must have been awful. Finn and Clarke are speaking to each other, but Raven doesn't notice as she argues with Bellamy. By the glances they keep sending him, Minho assumes Bellamy isn't happy with his presence, and Raven just brought him along to irritate Bellamy.

Raven seems to win as Bellamy instructs the rest of the group to get going. Minho and Finn walk side by side, with Finn leading the way to the ship and Minho keeping a lookout for grounders. Minho can practically feel Bellamy's discomfort, and feels him glaring at the back of his head every few moments. He betrayed Bellamy with no consequences as of yet, and the last person to betray Bellamy was banished.

Once they arrive at the crash site is is easy to see there will be no survivors. Minho takes the perimeter with Monroe, Sterling, and Bellamy as the rest search for the black box Raven wants. Clarke lets out a gasp, and soon everyone's attention is pulled to her.

"Clarke, stop!" Raven commands as she walks over there.

Finn must have heard something in Raven's voice, because he too is soon next to Clarke.

"Rocket fuel?" Clarke asks, as she takes in the pink substance looking on the ground.

"Hydrazine... Highly unstable in its non solid form. If this stuff meets fire, we're all pink mist." Raven says as she throws some, "Fire in the hole!" she says as the hydrazine explodes.

Raven looks to Bellamy, "We need to clear the area."

Bellamy nods, and soon they are on their way back to the dropship.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Thomas is sitting with Monty and Octavia on the fence while Jasper brags about shooting some grounders at the bridge the other day. Thomas can see that Octavia is getting irritated, "Hey guys."

Jasper stops talking, and the delinquent surrounding him all turn to Thomas, before he could say anything one of their alarms go off. Everyone begins to look for grounders when Octavia spots something and takes off, Thomas follows and hopes it isn't the one she's been sneaking out to see, Bellamy won't be to thrilled about that. Derek and Connor make it there before anyone else, and find, "Murphy?" Connor asks.

Thomas sighs, "Let's bring him to the drop ship."

"Bellamy's not going to be happy." Derek says as he helps Thomas drag Murphy in while Octavia and Connor shut the gate.

 ** _~Line Break~_**

Minho comes back to camp with the others, and since he's in the front he's the first one who gets to see a panicked Thomas run up to him. "Murphy's back. We found him by the gate, trying to get in. He's in really bad shape, and sick."

Thomas looks scared, and Minho places a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down, they all remember what it was like when someone was sick on the Ark, quarantine and death.

"Where is he?" Bellamy demands.

Thomas's hazel eyes flicker to Bellamy, hesitant to say after hearing Bellamy tell Murphy he will kill him if he ever shows up at camp. Luckily Thomas doesn't have to face this moral dilemma as Connor sticks his head out of the dropship and waves Bellamy over.

Bellamy turns to the group, "Don't tell anyone." Bellamy walks off to the dropship, trusting everyone to follow his command.

Clarke turns to Thomas, "How about you come with us to explain what happened."

Thomas nods and walks beside Clarke, while Finn follows behind like a puppy. Monroe and Sterling wander off, probably to catch some sleep after their early morning, while Minho just stands there, buzzing with energy.

Raven sighs, and Minho turns to her, "Need help?" he asks, eager to avoid the drama brewing.

Raven shrugs, and Minho follows her to her tent. Raven shows Minho how to clean a gun and then leaves him to it while she tries and contact the Ark about the Exodus ship. After twenty minutes of working on the radio and muttering swears under her breath Raven slams it down, all the while Minho works quietly on the guns. Minho looks up, but doesn't comment, it's not like he could help anyway.

Raven looks at him, brown eyes full of irritation, "Let's go look at the at underground structure of yours." Raven stands up and grabs her red jacket hanging off the back of her seat.

Minho moves to follow her when Clarke walks in with surprise on her face, "I'm sorry." she turns to leave, but Raven stops her.

"Is everything okay?" Raven asks. Minho's surprised at how all the anger left her, and is replaced with sincerity.

Clarke nods, and even though everyone in the tent knows it's a lie no one presses further. "We can't contact the Ark, it's like something's interfering with our communications." Raven says.

"You'll figure it out." Clarke sounds defeated, and Minho pities her.

Clarke is about to walk out, when Raven says, "Clarke, I'm sorry about your mom. She was a good person."

Clarke looks back at them and she's crying blood, "Clarke." Raven says.

Clarke wipes at her eyes and looks at her hand, before Connor starts yelling for her. The three of them leave the tent, and find delinquents coughing everywhere, Minho grabs Raven's arm and pulls her away. She hits his chest, as Clarke says, "You need to stay away."

Clarke heads to the dropship, grabbing anyone who is coughing and pointing them in the right direction. People start gathering around the dropship and Bellamy keeps them back with the help of Miller and Monroe. Minho watches as Thomas gets lead into the dropship and lets go of Raven to follow him. Newt stops him, grabbing his shoulders and holding him back with reason, "Quarantine. Thomas helped bring Murphy to the dropship, they need to make sure he's okay."

Minho stops, "It's like we never left the Ark."

Newt lets him go and turns to watch the crowd panic, "He'll be fine."

Then hell breaks lose as the delinquents start to panic when people start coughing blood, and they begin to turn on each other. Minho's head snaps to Raven when she yells, "Finn!" and he follows her line of sight to see Finn catching Clarke who fell.

"Great." Minho mumbles.

Newt nods, "If she dies, we're toast."

Then Octavia walks through the crowd, which parts for her, no one wants to face Bellamy's wrath. "The grounders will be here at dawn, to hit us when we're weak."

Bellamy makes eyes contact with Raven, who immediately puts her walls up and begins to leave the crowd grabbing Monty on her way and motioning for Minho. Newt and Minho follow her to her tent, and the four of them start making bullets in a frenzy. Monty notices they are running out, "Raven-"

"I know." She cuts him off.

After a while Bellamy comes in with Finn behind him, "How many?"

"Five." Raven's tone is terse, "We're running our of gun powder." Raven explains.

Newt says, "What about blowing up the bridge?"

Raven thinks about it for a moment, "I can use the hydrazine and the gunpowder to blow it up, hopefully delaying the grounders."

Bellamy looks at her like she's crazy, "Raven, it survived a nuclear war."

Raven smiles, "It won't survive me."

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Minho ends up following Raven back to the exodus ship, leaving a hurt Finn behind. "I never shot a gun before. I just thought that you may want to know." Minho says as he follows her.

Raven spares him a glance before continuing on, "Thanks for telling me that now."

Minho sends her a smirk even though she's not looking at him.

"Do you need help?" Minho asks as he keeps an eye out for grounders while Raven retrieves the hydrazine.

"Shut up, I'm trying to focus." Raven says.

The way back was tense, both afraid the hydrazine may blow up if moved the wrong way.

Raven kicks everyone out of her tent while she works, and Minho finds himself sitting next to Newt.

"Raven's seems to have taken liking to you." Newt says as they watch the dropship, waiting for a certain brunette.

Minho rolls his eyes at Newt, knowing what he's insinuating, "Both Bellamy and Finn hate me, so I'm a no brainier when it comes to getting under their skin."

Newt looks at Minho like he's an idiot, his brown eyes hiding a secret. "What?" Minho asks.

Newt rolls his eyes, "Bellamy doesn't hate you, he's afraid of you."

Before Minho could ask, Bellamy and Finn walk into Raven's tent and the boys stop talking waiting to see what happens. After a few minutes Finn and Bellamy walk out, and Newt says, "He's bleeding."

"Klunk." Minho says, if Bellamy goes down the kids will lose their morale.

Then Raven walks out, with a backpack and a gun, her eyes scan the camp before landing on Minho. Newt turns to him, "Don't screw up."

Minho elbows Newt in the ribs before going over to Raven who hands him a gun, "It's easy, all you do is point and shoot. Just don't hit me."

Minho rolls his eyes but takes the gun anyway and follows Raven. The walk is tense and silent.

Raven stops and Minho almost runs into her, which would be disastrous, "Lay on your stomach here, rest the gun on the stump. Use the scope to find the target, and wait for my signal. This is the safety, it needs to be off before you pull the trigger. Don't forget to breathe out as you pull the trigger."

Minho follows her instructions, feeling vulnerable on his stomach, "Anything else?" Minho asks, sarcasm dripping off every syllable.

"Don't miss." Raven quips before disappearing.

He follows her using the scope, and watches as she sets the tin can up.

"Raven!" Minho hears Finn, and sighs.

"Slim it, we don't know if the grounders are here." MInho hisses when Finn comes into sight.

Finn's eyes flicker around the landscape until the land on Minho, "Where's Raven?"

"Planting the bomb." Minho states.

Jasper appears behind Finn, with Monty on his heels, "What's that?" Jasper asks, and the boys become silent.

"War drums." Monty whispers.

Minho looks back through the scope, Raven's giving the signal.

"She won't make it." Finn says as Minho clicks the safety off.

"Finn!" Jasper calls as Finn takes off after Raven.

Minho coughs into his elbow, and notices blood. Monty seems to notice too, but neither mention it. "We can't wait any longer." Minho says as the grounders come into sight.

Minho lines the tin can up in the scope like Raven said and takes a deep breath before letting it go as his index finger pulls the trigger. His aim is true and hits the tin can, blowing the bridge up as the grounders start to cross it. Jasper cheers as Monty helps Finn walk Raven up the hill.

Raven has blood flowing down her nose, but she smiles anyway, "Must have had a great teacher."

Minho smirks, but then starts coughing.

"Let's get them back to camp." Finn says.

"Thank you captain obvious." Minho says as he shrugs Jasper's help off.

The walk back to camp is hard, but Minho is to prideful to ask for help, even though Jasper hovers.

Thomas and Newt are there to greet Minho as he walks through the gate. Minho takes Thomas's pale skin in, "You look like klunk."

Then Minho collapses, but Thomas catches him, "I look better than you."

Newt takes Minho's gun as Minho says, "Not even in your dreams."

 **A/N I missed the weekend by a day, I'm sorry. Thanks to everyone who continues to read this, despite my horrible ability to update in a timely manner.  
**

 **A few of the lines are direct quotes from the show, and 100% of the credit goes to the CW and** Rasheed Newson **and** T.J. Brady **f** **or writing the script.**

 **Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Thomas is listening to Chuck talk about his parents, happy he can help the kid get his mind off the fact that the grounders impending attack.

"Do you think they will come down?" Chuck asks.

Thomas pauses, everyone in the camp knows that they lost touch with the Ark, and that could mean a lot of things, most of them bad, but he doesn't want Chuck to be sad, "You'll see your parents again Chuck, I promise."

Chuck seems to relax, "Thank you, Thomas."

Thomas smiles at the kid, but that smile is soon replaced with shock as kids start screaming, "Fire!"

Minho runs past Thomas, and that's all it takes for Thomas to snap back in the moment, "Stay here." Thomas says to Chuck over his shoulder as he takes after Minho. Thomas finds Minho dragging a delinquent out of the smokehouse, Del if Thomas remembers correctly.

Minho has some soot on his face as he looks up at Thomas, "Octavia and Murphy are in-"

Thomas doesn't wait for Minho to finish as he rushes into the smoke house. He finds Octavia and Murphy trying to salvage what they can of the meat. Thomas grabs Octavia's bicep, and she shoots him a glare, "Leave the meat."

Murphy nods and helps Thomas drag Octavia out of the smokehouse. Bellamy pulls Octavia out of Thomas and Murphy's hands, "Are you okay?" He asks as he crushes her in a hug.

"Bell, I'm fine." Octavia says.

Thomas finds Minho and Miller trying to put the fire out with a few of the other delinquents, Thomas rushes to help. "It's too late, you're just wasting your energy." Murphy says.

Octavia nods, "The foods gone."

The delinquents stop and just watch as the smokehouse goes up in flames.

"It was Del, he kept feeding the fire, he wouldn't listen." Octavia explains once she wiggled free of her brother's grasp.

Thomas looks to Minho who wipes sweat off his face, leaving a trail of ash, "Newt brought him to the dropship, he burned his arm pretty bad."

Thomas nods before throwing some water on Minho; Minho jumps back in surprise but still gets water on him. "Shank." Minho snorts with a smile on his face.

"You had something on your forehead." Thomas gives Minho an innocent smile.

Miller knocks shoulders with Minho as he walks by, "Get ready for another one of Bellamy's rants."

Minho smirks, "I can't wait."

Miller waves him off as he walks by. Chuck runs by Miler, narrowly missing him, "Thomas!"

Thomas looks over his shoulder, and smiles at Chuck, "Hey!"

"What happened? I heard Bellamy yelling." Chuck asks, blue eyes full of curiosity.

Thomas scratches the back of his head and looks at Minho, Minho smiles, he's obviously not going to be of any help. "Uh- the smokehouse caught on fire."

"Is everyone okay?" Chuck asks.

Minho pats Thomas on the shoulder before going to see Newt. He finds Newt walking out of the dropship with his face contorted in anger. Minho raises an eyebrow in question and Newt sighs, "The Ark is full of a bunch of idiots if they thought sending kids down here was a good idea."

"We already knew that." Minho says.

Newt sighs, "We're going hunting, leaving us vulnerable. I know we need food, but Clarke and Bellamy are on the verge of tearing this camp apart."

"Then take the reigns." Minho smirks at Newt.

"Shuckface." Newt murmurs.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Minho and Thomas end up going hunting together, after listening to Bellamy's lecture. Minho got the gun, since Jasper told the whole camp about Minho's shot while Minho was recovering from the virus Murphy brought to camp. The boys catch some mutant hare and make their way back to camp after a few more hours of nothing.

"I'm going to go return the gun." Minho says.

Thomas doesn't pay him any attention, too busy with Chuck who thinks Thomas is the coolest person ever for killing a hare. Minho find Raven and Monty in the tent working on radios. Raven looks up, giving him a slight nod before returning back to work. "Is everyone back?" Minho asks.

Monty shrugs, "Everyone but Clarke, Finn-"

"Figures." Raven mutters.

"and Myles." Monty finishes despite Raven's interruption.

Raven's head snaps up, "When are they suppose to come back?"

Minho shrugs, "Bellamy said before dusk, that's about now."

Bellamy walks in, "How are those walkies?"

"Just about done." Monty says.

Bellamy nods.

"What about Finn?" Raven asks.

Bellamy sighs, "When the walkies are done we can cover more ground."

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Minho, Thomas, Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, and Monty go out later that night to go look for the missing delinquents. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Thomas says.

Raven shoots him a dirty look and Thomas shuts up. To cover more ground they split up in pairs, someone with a walkie talkie and the other without. Minho ends up with Raven, Bellamy with Octavia, and Thomas with Monty.

"Is that a body?" Raven asks, surprisingly calm considering the situation.

Minho kneels down and pushes the branches of the bush away, he looks up at Raven, "It's Myles." Minho feels for a pulse, and finds one, sighing in relief.

"We found Myles." Raven radios.

"Where are you?" Bellamy's question filters through the radio.

Raven looks to Minho, she doesn't usually leave camp, so she has no idea where they are.

"About 55 meters west of where we last saw you." Minho relays through the radio that Raven has near his face.

"On our way." Bellamy replies.

Minho waits for Monty, but after a few minutes of silence he says, "Raven, what about Monty and Thomas?"

"Monty?" Raven asks.

"We heard you guys, but there seems to be some interference with the walkies." Monty's voice sounds like static.

Raven nods, "We'll figure it out when we get back to camp."

They hear more static, Minho looks up at Raven, "Is that an okay?"

Raven shrugs before kneeling next to Myles, "Myles?" She asks, when he doesn't wake she gives him a gentle shake.

Myles wakes up, looking confused, "What happened?" He asks.

Minho and Raven exchange a look before Minho says, "We were hoping you could tell us."

Myles' eyes widen after a few moments, "Grounders! We we're attacked, and then they took Clarke and Finn."

Raven gasps before relaying the information over the radio, no one responds. Minho helps Myles stand and lifts one of the his arms over his shoulder, Myles has his teeth clenched, trying not to cry out in pain. Bellamy and Octavia show up, "What happened?"

"You didn't get out message?" Raven asks, looking worried.

"Myles was attacked by grounders before they took Finn and Clarke." Minho explains.

Bellamy helps Minho lift Myles, "Let's head back to camp."

"What about Finn?" Raven asks.

"There's nothing we can do tonight." Bellamy says, when Raven doesn't look convinced he says, "If they wanted them dead then they wouldn't waste their time capturing them."

Raven slumps forward, "Fine, we'll wait for first light."

"Where's Thomas and Monty?" Minho asks, worried for his friend.

Raven shakes her head, "Monty said there was interference, and you guys didn't get our message. We probably can't contact them."

Octavia grabs Bellamy's walkie, "Monty? If you can hear me head back to camp."

Bellamy nods, "We should head back, if they can't find us hopefully they will return to camp."

Minho sighs, knowing Thomas is more than capable of finding his way back to camp.

 ** _~Line Break~_**

Minho and Newt wait up by the gate, both of them worried about Thomas. Chuck tried to stay up with them, but he fell asleep. "Tommy, where are you?" Newt whispers.

Minho wants to say something, but he's the one who let Thomas go off with Monty. It made sense at the time, with Monty , Bellamy, and Raven knowing how to work the walkies, but Minho still blames himself.

Before the sun rises Thomas walks through the gate, eyes wide with fear. Newt and Minho slowly make their way to Thomas, not wanting to spook him.

"Tommy?" Newt's voice is gentle.

"We got separated, I tried to find him, but couldn't. Then I had to backtrack to where we were before we separated to go to where I last heard you guys were, when you weren't there I came here." Thomas explains.

"Was is the grounders?" Minho asks.

Thomas's hazel eyes move from Newt to Minho, "I don't think so."

 **A/N This one came out faster! I hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review letting me know how I can improve!**

 **I'm having trouble writing Newt, hence why he's not a prominent character in the story, if you have any suggestions please let me know.**

 **Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Thomas!" Chuck's voice wakes the three friends up.

Thomas smiles at Chuck, "Hey, what's up?"

"Raven's trying to get a search party together to look for you, Monty, Clarke, and Finn." Chuck explains.

Minho lets out a yawn and Newt just looks irritated.

"Let's go." Newt says.

Chuck follows the three to the edge of camp, where they find Raven and Bellamy arguing. Bellamy looks at Thomas and smiles, "Looks like Thomas and Monty made it home last night."

"This morning." Minho quips.

Newt steps in before Minho starts a fight, "Just Thomas."

Thomas nods, "We got separated, I couldn't find him."

"Was it the grounders?" Bellamy asks.

"I don't think so." Thomas says.

Raven takes that as her moment to step in, "All the more reason we go looking for them, to see what we're up against."

"No, we need to get ready for the grounders." Bellamy says.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Minho is building foxholes with Thomas and Newt when Octavia appears out of no where, looking scared.

"Octavia?" Thomas asks.

"I need Minho and Newt." Octavia says, panic seeping through her voice.

Minho leans on his handmade shovel, "Why?"

"Murphy has Jasper, we're running out of time." Octavia says.

"Why does Murphy have Jasper, and what do you think that we can do about it?" Minho asks as he goes back to work.

"Bellamy said something about you and Newt saving Murphy." Octavia says.

Minho climbs out of the foxhole while Newt shakes his head, "Murphy can't be reasoned with."

"So we should just let Jasper die?" Octavia says.

Minho places a hand on Octavia's shoulder, "We'll try, but I can't make any promises."

Octavia deflates, but doesn't ask for more as she leads Minho away.

Newt sighs, "He's going to get himself killed one of these days."

Thomas hums in agreement as he watches them walk away.

 ** _~Line Break~_**

"I'm going to trade myself for Jasper-" Bellamy starts but Octavia cuts him off.

"No, he'll k-" Octavia starts.

Raven stops Octavia, "That's why we're here. I'm going to get Minho in, and hopefully he can talk Murphy out of it."

"What makes you think that Minho can do that?" Octavia asks.

Bellamy places a calming hand on Octavia's shoulder, "Murphy is killing people who were involved with hanging him, Minho saved him. If nothing else, he will be a distraction so I can take him out."

"Thanks." Minho says under his breath.

Only Raven hears him, and she sends him a smirk.

"O, I need you to keep everyone working, we need to prepare for the grounders." Bellamy says.

Octavia nods before pulling Bellamy in a hug, "Don't die big brother."

Raven and Minho make their way around the back of the dropship, to give the Blakes sometime to reassure each other. Raven takes off the panel while Minho keeps a lookout, they don't need anyone tipping Murphy off. Jasper comes around, a gun in hand.

"Tell me where to shoot." Jasper says.

"Shut up, they're above us." Raven says from her spot inside the panel.

Minho nods, "Go be with Octavia, if Murphy doesn't hear your voice he might suspect somethings up."

"But-" Jasper says.

Raven sticks her head out, "Jasper go."

Jasper nods before going to help Octavia keep Murphy distracted. Eventually Minho is able to fit in with Raven, it's not comfortable, but at least they won't have to worry about anyone seeing them. Minho listens as Murphy talks to Bellamy, "A noose, he's making Bellamy tie a noose."

Raven smiles, "I can open the dropship doors."

Minho looks at her, "Well you better hurry up."

"Really, I didn't know that." Raven says.

They hear Bellamy let out a strangled noise, then the thudding of an object. If Minho had to guess, he would say that Murphy is watching Bellamy hang.

"Can I get up there?" Minho asks.

Raven nods, "In a minute." Raven does something and then says, "Don't touch any of the wires."

"Thanks." Minho says as he begins to climb.

Minho hears the door open and then the sound of a gunshot. Minho's ears are ringing, and he has to check for injuries. Nothing, Minho lets out a sigh of relief, and then he hears a soft whimper. _Raven_ he thinks as he climbs back down, knowing that Jasper can handle Murphy.

Minho is by Raven's side, "Raven!" His hands are hovering above her, not knowing where she was shot.

Her brown eyes are squeezed shut, and teeth clenched, she's trying not to cry. Minho gently touches her shoulders, feeling the slight tremors go through her body, "Where?" he asks.

Raven lets out a gasp, "My back."

Minho sees a few tears leak out on their own accord, "I'm going to open the panel, I'll be right back."

Raven nods as she silently holds back her pain. Minho kicks open the panel and crawls back to her, "This is going to hurt."

Raven takes a deep breath, and then releases it, "Do it.

Minho picks Raven up to the best of his ability, but due to the space he has to partially drag her. Raven curls her hands around his bicep, nails digging in to prevent herself from screaming out in pain. Minho offers no words of comfort, there's nothing he can say that will make this better. Raven bites her lip so hard it starts to bleed, and Minho can feel blood slowly flow down his arm, but then the sun is on their face. Minho stands with Raven in his arms, hearing a soft grunt and feeling lots of blood.

"Give me a minute." She hisses.

Minho stands stock-still, trying to prevent from hurting her further. "Okay." is all he needs to hear before moving to the dropship, he sees a flash of movement, Murphy, but does nothing.

"Raven!" Bellamy yells.

Raven whimpers in response. Minho makes his way around the dropship as fast as he can without further hurting Raven. Octavia is hovering over her brother, who is listening to something on the radio, but when she sees Raven she's at her side in a moment.

"What happened?" Octavia asks Minho uses his body to shield Raven from the delinquents.

"She was shot." Minho answers simply.

Bellamy wanders over, silently taking in Raven's condition. "Clarke and Finn are hear."

Minho feels all the tension leave Raven's body, at first he thought she died, but he can feel her ragged breaths; she's feels relief.

"Get her to the dropship." Bellamy says as he walks toward the gate.

Jasper follows, probably looking for his best friend.

Octavia runs to the dropship, while Minho follows as fast as he can. Octavia has a table clear and is currently rubbing a cloth doused in moonshine, by the smell of it.

"It's the best I can do." Octavia says as she dries it.

Minho nods and walks over to the table, "Ready?" he whispers.

Raven nods into his shoulder, eyes still squeezed shut. Minho puts her down as gently as he can, but she still gasps. "Clarke's on her way." Octavia says as she cuts Raven's shirt off to see the damage.

Minho sucks in a deep breath as he sees the hole in Raven's abdomen, Octavia motions for him to come over and puts pressure where Octavia shows him. Raven spits out curses that would impress anyone, and Minho offers a small smile, "Sorry."

"Don't be, the bullet missed you by an inch. Lucky." The last part is barely above a breath.

Minho nods, "Yeah."

Clarke walks in, taking the scene in, she looks at Octavia and Minho, "We leave in an hour, you better pack."

Finn grabs Raven's hand, kneeling next to her and whispering words of comfort.

Minho still has his hands trying to stop Raven from bleeding. He looks to Clarke, "Leaving? Why? The grounders are coming, and Raven found more rocket fuel in the dropship."

Raven nods slightly in agreement, while Finn gently strokes her head. "East, to a grounder village-" Clarke starts to explain.

"You found Lincoln?" Octavia asks, voice full of hope.

Finn looks away from Raven to nod at Octavia, "Yeah, he'll be here soon to lead us there."

"This is a mistake." Minho says, "We won't make it."

Octavia moves Minho's hands and pours moonshine on them, before getting a rag ready, "Raven this is going to hurt."

Raven nods and Octavia cleans the wound to the best of her ability, before rinsing it with moonshine. Raven's screams fill the camp as the delinquents get ready to abandon the place they call home.

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed the changes I made to the story! Please let me know how I can improve!  
**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

Octavia has Minho apply pressure as Clarke gets a blade ready by having it sit in fire for a few minutes. Clarke doesn't give Raven a warning, she moves Minho and places the hot blade on Raven's side in one fluid motion. Raven's screams cause chills to go down Minho's back.

"You should get ready." Finn suggests.

Minho shakes his head, "I'm not leaving."

"Why?" Finn asks.

Minho stares at the blood on his hands before looking at Finn, "Who says they won't follow?"

"We'll be off their land." Finn says.

Minho lets out a bark of laughter, "This is personal, they won't let us go that easily. Plus they could already be on their way."

Finn shakes his head, "We have to try."

"It's too late Finn, you can't save everyone." Minho says before walking out. He wipes off as much blood as he can, but his hands are still red and there's blood stuck under his nails.

Thomas walks up to him, with two bags over his shoulder, "Come one, Newt's waiting for us by the gate." Thomas hands one of the bags over.

Minho shakes his head, "I'm staying."

Thomas faces falls, and for a moment Minho wants to say he's kidding, but he can't. "Why?" Thomas asks, fingers squeezing around the strap of the bag.

"Thomas, it's too late. If we leave we die, if we stay we have a chance." Minho says.

Thomas looks like he's been sucker punched, "So your quitting?"

"No." Minho says.

"Really, because it sure sounds like your quitting. The Minho I know, my best friend, would never give up." Thomas says.

Minho sighs, Thomas rarely gets defensive, he's usually so understanding. "No Thomas, I'm not quitting, staying here is the safest option." Minho pauses as he looks Thomas, "I'm not going to ask you to stay, but the option is open."

Minho leaves Thomas to go find Newt, wanting to tell him before Thomas does.

Newt is standing by the edge of camp, favoring his leg, Minho knows this journey is going to be hard on him. Newt looks at Minho, and Minho feels as if he's looking though him, "Your not going to go." Newt states it as a fact.

"I'm staying because this is the best option." Minho says.

"I didn't ask for a reason. But as a matter of fact, I agree." Newt says.

Minho looks from the skyline to Newt, surprised, "Then stay."

Newt shakes his head, "I can't."

Minho's about to argue, but Newt continues on, "Tommy needs me."

Minho doesn't argue, doesn't make Newt choose, because he's right. Newt takes care of people, it's what he does, if he stays he will feel lost. Minho's never needed anyone, Newt and him have a friendship built on sarcasm and brutal honesty. Minho nods, "Good luck."

Newt smiles, "May we meet again."

"We will." Minho says.

 ** _~Line Break~_**

Minho and Del are the last ones, aside from the 18 buried. Del's injured, and ever since the smokehouse, people have ostracized him. Del would rather stay back and fight until his dying breath, than feel alone among a crowd of people.

"They couldn't spare any guns, but they left us with a few spears." Minho says, finding Del sitting on the edge of the gate looking out to the forest.

Del doesn't take his gaze off the trees, "Do you believe we stand a chance?"

Minho can tell that Del doesn't, but he does. "I do. I've collected some food, and stockpiled whatever weapons I could find. Not to mention that this place is ready for war. Raven has mines set up in the south."

Del looks at him, "What about the others?"

Minho shrugs, "The grounders might think this places is vacated, and leave us alone."

"That doesn't answer my question." Del says.

Minho looks at him, he knows Del is 15, but Minho doesn't have time to worry about the kids feelings. "I think it's too late, the grounders are probably attacking them as we speak."

Del nods and looks out to the forest. Minho leaves a spear next to him and goes back to the dropship, getting it ready to stay in if it comes to that.

"Minho!" Del yells.

Minho comes running, and finds Del opening the gates, "They're back." Del calls. Minho moves to help them, and soon everyone is back inside the gate, where they started.

Newt walks up to him, "I guess you were right."

Minho gives Newt a smug smile, and Newt rolls his eyes, "You're insufferable."

Bellamy starts barking orders, and the scared kids follow.

"We'll be lucky if we see another sunrise." Newt says.

"A genius once said I was lucky." Minho comments.

"And who was that?" Newt asks, voice full of sarcasm.

Minho looks out to the crowd, and finds Finn and Thomas carrying Raven to the dropship, "A little bird."

Newt nods his head, "Well, if I don't see you tomorrow morning, know that I always liked Thomas better than you."

Minho snorts and moves to go grab a gun, he's in one of the foxholes. Del runs up to him, "What about now?"

"Hmm?" Minho asks.

"Do we have a chance now?" Del asks, voice full of hope.

Minho thinks for a moment, "We'll see the sun tomorrow."

That seems to be all Del needs before he goes off to do his task. Minho watches the kid until he can't pick him out in the frenzy anymore.

Minho walks into the dropship, and asks, "So what's the plan?"

Bellamy looks at him, "Everyone needs to be in the dropship at the right time, and then we'll roast the grounders."

Minho curls his nose in disgust, "Okay."

Bellamy nods at him and gets back to handing out guns. Minho takes one and heads for the foxhole he was assigned. Thomas is there waiting.

Thomas looks at him, "I hope you're right."

"I always am." Minho retorts, nudging Thomas.

 _ **~Line Break~**_

Minho grabs Thomas and hauls him out of the foxhole and back to camp before Clarke even finishes getting the order out. Chuck is still out in the crowd, looking confused. Thomas breaks free of Minho's grasp and runs to him, "Chuck we need to get to the dropship." Thomas says, voice full of urgency.

Minho sees the knife, "Thomas!" He yells.

Chuck steps in front of Thomas, and falls. Thomas falls next to him, "Chuck!" he feels for a pulse; there is none.

Minho drops his empty gun and grabs a spear, he throws it at the grounder, hitting him right above the heart. The grounder drops. Minho sprints to Thomas and hauls him to his feet, Thomas keeps looking back at Chuck while Minho leads them to the drophsip.

Minho practically throws Thomas in the dropship, and then gets in himself. Minho's eyes look over all the faces, he sees Del's and gives him a slight nod before landing on Newt. Newt looks reassured.

"Clarke, we need to close the door." Miller says.

Finn nods in agreement, but Clarke stays rooted to the spot, "Bellamy!" She yells.

Minho sees Bellamy fighting with a grounder, and nods at Miller who takes the hint. Minho slips out just as Miller's closing the door, narrowly missing Anya's swords as she jumps in. Minho is sprinting toward Bellamy before the door even closes. Minho grabs a gun laying on the ground and hits the grounder in the back of the head, the grounder pauses for a second, and it's all Bellamy needs to get the upper hand.

"Bellamy, we need to go!" Minho says.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed my take of season 1!**

 **The reason they didn't go to the underground fast food restaurant that Thomas and Minho found was because it wasn't safe for them to seek shelter there yet, and the dropship was ready for battle.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
